Two Is Better Than One
by nisnis
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika detektif SMA menghilang misterius? Bagaimana jika seorang detektif SMA menyusul kehilangan detektif yang hilang sebelumnya? Apakah kebenaran akan terungkap? Baca untuk mengetahui kebenaran kisah ini! "There is only one truth!"
1. Chapter 1

_BLAR_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sungguh permulaan hari yang buruk dengan di bangunkan oleh bunyi ledakan. Aku meraih kacamata kuno ku yang kutaruh di samping kasur. Setelah merasa nyawaku sudah terkumpul semua, aku berteriak memanggil si pembuat keributan

"PROFESSOR! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PAGI PAGI BEGINI?!"

Aku menyesali perbuatanku, karena setelah berteriak sekencang itu, tenggorokkan ku terasa sakit sekali. Tapi tanpa teriakkan sekencang itu, professor itu pasti tidak akan mendengarnya. Maklum factor usia dan lokasi. Ia pasti sedang berada di laboratorium bawah tanahnya.

Dari luar terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari tergopoh gopoh. Tuh kan orang nya datang. Dalam hitungan 3 pasti dia buka pintu. 1…2….

"Hai Shinichi! Tadi memanggilku ya? Eh ada apa dengan muka mu? Jutek banget sih. Liat nih aku baru aja bikin penemuan baru. Udah 95% berhasil. Yahh walaupun tadi meledak sedikit sih hahahah" Pak tua itu mulai ngoceh non stop

"Pagi. Aku gak manggil professor tadi. Aku PROTES. Lain kali jangan bikin ledakan pagi pagi. Ngagetin. Oh dan satu lagi. Ledakan tadi gak kecil. Ledakannya LUAR BIASA BESAR" Aku berjalan sedikit gontai ke kamar mandi

"Aduh iya deh ampun Shinichi. Kalau kayak gini kamu beneran kayak anak kecil deh. Atau aku panggil conan saja ya? Biar sesuai dengan tubuhmu. Hahaha"

"Diam!" Aku membanting pintu kamar mandi. Lumayan keras hingga cat di pintu kamar mandi sedikit terkelupas

Namaku Shinichi Kudo detektif SMA yang sangat terkenal. Tapi karena suatu kasus tubuhku menyusut menjadi anak kecil. Menyeramkan, bukan? Itulah kenyataannya. Yang lebih menyebalkan, aku harus menyembunyikan identitas ku agar kawanan pria baju hitam atau orang yang meracuniku tidak membunuhku. Sehingga aku mengubah namaku menjadi Conan Edogawa. Nama yang aneh? Jangan salahkan aku. Itu nama yang aku ambil acak dalam kondisi panik.

Dan Professor yang tadi bernama Professor Agasa. Professor tua yang hidup di sebelah rumahku. Biasanya aku tinggal di rumah Ran, sahabat kecilku , tetapi aku juga sering menginap di sini untuk mendapatkan alat alat keren yang diciptakan oleh professor. Professor adalah 1 dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui identitasku.

Yak cukup dulu perkenalannya.

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan mandi pagi ku saat aku diteriaki dari luar "KUDOOOO. Mandi atau ngecat kamar mandi sih? Lama banget! Cepat selesaikan mandimu!" Begitulah teriakan khas Ai. Anak perempuan yang tinggal di rumah professor

Percaya atau tidak, ia lah yang menciptakan APTX 4869, racun yang mengecilkan ku. Ya, ia adalah mantan anggota jahat itu. Tapi karena satu alasan ia melarikan diri dengan meminum racun yang ia buat sendiri. Dan PUF! Ia juga mengecil sepertiku.

"Sabar bawel. Aku sudah selesai" Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati dirinya sudah di depan pintu dengan muka di tekuk 100 kali. Mungkin terdengar hiperbola, tapi memang begitu kelihatannya.

Ai hanya menghela napas berat, yang terdengar di buat seberat mungkin. Berlebihan. Aku meneruskan langkahku ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Di sana terdapat professor sedang menuangkan masakannya. 5 meter sebelum mencapai meja makan, aku sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan kumakan. Kare. Membayangkannya saja suda membuat perutku mules. Dari sisi mana pun, makan kare pedas di pagi hari sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus.

"Whoa, makan kare di pagi hari nih prof?"

"Ya begitulah shin. Bahan yang tersisa hanya ini. Tapi aku sudah mengurangi kadar cabai nya. Agar mengurangi sedikit mules. Hahaha"

Aku menatap kare di depan ku dengan pasrah. Yah mau bagaimana lagi "Itadakimasu!" Aku mulai menyuap kare. Hmm lumayan lah. Saat kare ku sudah hampir habis, aku dikejutkan oleh suatu suara di belakang.

"HAI KUDO~ apa kabar mu? Masih hidup kan? Hahh capek sekali menaiki kereta dari Osaka pagi pagi. Hei makan kare ya? Bagi sedikit dong. Lapar nih." Pria itu mengoceh cepat dengan logat kansai yang kental. Aku dapat dengan mudah mengenalinya. Heiji Hattori. Detektif SMA juga sepertiku. Dan ia juga mengetahui identitasku.

"Hei jangan asal ambil! Kalau mau sendok saja yang baru. Dan kenapa kamu pakai masker? Menyeramkan!"

"Ooh ini, aku sedikit batuk pagi ini. Jadi pakai masker aja biar orang lain gak ketularan. Hei kare ini enak sekali. Hmm enakkk" Hattori mengoceh dengan mulut sesak makanan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Gak habis pikir sama tingkah cowok di sebelahku ini. Aku menghabiskan sisa kare ku. Dan dalam waktu yang sama Hattori juga menghabiskan karenya. Aku kagum dengan kecepatan makannya yang super kilat.

"Nah jadi maksud kedatanganku ini," Hattori memulai bicara tanpa di tanya "aku menemukan .. uhukk.. itu.. informasi cowo baju hithamm uhukkk uhukkk. Aduh sepertinya batukku makin parah"

"Hattori sebaik nya kamu ambil obat di bawah. Ada pil ampuh yang kusimpan di laci nomor 3" Sela professor simpatik. Sedangkan aku tidak sabar menantikan kelanjutan ucapannya. Informasi tentang pria baju hitam! Ini penting!

"Oke terimakasih professor. Uhuk"

Hattori berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Dari atas aku dapat mendengar suara laci dibuka. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara gelas pecah. Aku mulai waspada.

"Hattori.. kau baik baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tiba tiba terdengar teriakan dari bawah. "AARGHHH"

Spontan aku berlari kebawah dan mendapati hattori pingsan. Aku mendekat untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Tapi aksi ku terhenti. Aku mematung di tempat. Yang pingsan di depan ku memang Hattori, tetapi ia sangat kecil. Ukuran nya seperti anak SD, sama sepertiku.

"HATTORI?!"

To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2 what happened?

2 jam kemudian

Hattori masih belum sadar. Aku menghela napas. Ini buruk. Hattori juga mengalami nasib yang sama sepertiku. Orang tua Hattori adalah polisi, jika orang tua nya berang dan menyebar luaskan informasi mengenai organisasi hitam itu, bisa saja nyawa kami berdua hilang dalam hitungan detik.

Yang paling khawatir sudah jelas adalah professor. Ia lah yang memberi tahu lokasi obat 'ampuh' nya. Atau lebih tepatnya, lokasi-obat –ampuh-yang-tidak-sengaja-salah-ucap. Sejak tadi ia sudah di marahi habis habisan oleh Ai. Ai memang menyimpan obat itu untuk memudahkan nya untuk membuat penawarnya. Tapi apa daya, si Pak Tua itu malah salah memberikannya pada orang yang tidak bersalah.

Aku kembali mengawasi Hattori. Dan sekilas aku melihatnya menggerakan matanya. Aku mengerutkan kening lalu memanggil Ai dan professor yang masih beragumen dari tadi. "Professorrr Aiiiiii Hattori kayaknya udah bangun". Tak lama yang di panggil datang. Dan mereka memperhatikan Hattori dengan seksama. Dan tangan Hattori bergeser. Ia sadar!

"Hattori!" Panggil kami bersamaan. Tidak biasanya kita kompak seperti ini

"Ughhh" Hattori bangkit dan meminum air yang di sodorkan oleh Ai. "Ada apa ya? Kok aku pingsan tadi."

Tiba tiba matanya membelalak. Ia memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang mengecil. Lalu ia meraba wajahnya. "H-hei. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Kok tanganku mengecil? Eh ralat. Kok seluruh tubuhku mengecil? Jangan bilang aku meminum obat bodoh yang dulu di minum sama Kudo. Hahaha jangan bilang begitu". Matanya masih terbelalak dan ia juga mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu betul perasaannya. Ketakutan, ketidak percayaan, dan keputus asaan. Tidak ada yang positif. Hm yang positif mungkin adalah kita menjadi forever young, tapi orang waras mana yang senang tubuhnya mengecil lalu meneriakkan "AKU MUDA SELAMANYAA HAHAHA". Mustahil

"Hei mulailah berbicara". Suara nya membuyarkan lamunan ku

"Jadi.." Ai memulai perkataannya. Aku lega, setidaknya bukan aku yang harus menyampaikan berita buruk tersebut "Ya. Kamu memang meminum obat 'bodoh' seperti yang di minum Kudo. Professor salah memberi tahu kan letak laci tempat obat 'ampuh'nya yang berada di laci ke 2 dan malah memberi tahu kan letak obat 'bodoh' yang berada di laci ke 3" Jelas Ai. Ia menekan kan kata _bodoh_ pada obat _bodoh_. Jelas jelas ia tidak terima obat nya di sebut bodoh. Walaupun itu obat aneh, obat itu tidaklah bodoh. Obat itu _menakjubkan_

Professor sudah gemetaran di tempatnya. Dari tadi ia berkomat-kamit di tempat seakan akan sedang menghafalkan mantra, tetapi dari tadi ia hanya mengucapkan kata maaf berkali kali seperti kaset rusak.

Hattori menatap seluruh ruangan dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan akan masih linglung. Lalu ia tertawa. Tawa paling mengerikan yang bisa di keluarkan oleh Hattori.

"Hahaha. Jadi begitu ya. Aku mengecil juga seperti Kudo. Hahh.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Dengan wujud seperti anak SD. Hei Kudo aku mengerti perasaanmu, ini mengerikan. Bahh ada apa denganku? Seorang Heiji Hattori tidak boleh bersedih seperti ini. Hmm mari cari positif nya.. Aha! Aku menjadi awet muda! Berarti aku akan mengalami keriput lebih lama. Hahahaha"

Aku merasa simpati kepadanya. Sungguh ini pasti berat untuknya. Tapi aku juga tidak boleh membiarkannya bersedih terus. Reflek aku memukul kepalanya

"Hei kalau sedih jangan di pendam. Aku mengerti perasaanmu bodoh. Kalau sedih ya nangis . Untuk kali ini aku gak bakalan ketawa"

Mendengar perkataanku, ekpresi Hattori berubah seketika. Matanya dengan cepat mengeluarkan air mata, disusul dengan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan bening (you know lah itu apa). Dan ia mulai menangis.

"Huuu… bagaimana ini.. Osaka akan kehilangan detektif SMA nya seperti Tokyo. Klub kendo ku akan kehilangan jagoannya. Dan orangtua ku akan kehilangan anaknya.. Huuu.. banyak hal yang belum ku selesaikan. Aku belum mengikuti pertandingan kendo, aku belum menyelesaikan kasus di sekolahku bahkan aku belum menepati janji untuk menraktir Kazuha makan okonomiyaki. Huuu" Hattori mengeluarkan seluruh uneg unegnya

"Maafkan aku Hattori… seharus nya aku memberi tahu letak laci yang benar" Professor meminta maaf disertai air mata deras di matanya

"Sudahlah professor. Mungkin ini memang jalanku untuk membantu Kudo mengatasi organisasi bodoh itu. Eh maksudku organisasi misterius yang hebat itu" Hattori meralat ucapannya setelah ia di pelototi Ai.

Tangis professor semakin deras. Sedangkan tangis Hattori sudah mereda, sepertinya ia sudah cukup tenang. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan di sambut oleh ekspresi jijik darinya. Dengan segera aku menghentikan senyumku

"Nah, Hattori, sudah tenang kan? Yah ternyata kamu juga bernasib sial sepertiku. Hm turut berduka. Tapi hal yang perlu kamu tahu, kamu gak sendirian. Masih ada aku,professor,Ai,dan para FBI yang siap membantu. Kita dapat mengatasi ini bersama-sama" Jelasku panjang lebar

Aku dapat melihat senyum Hattori mengembang. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya berkali kali. Tapi tiba tiba senyumnya memudar.

"A-aku harus ke Osaka sekarang"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3 new me

"Kembali ke Osaka?" Aku, Professor dan Ai berkata kompak. Jarang kita bisa sekompak ini.

Hattori membuang napas berat. "Yah.. aku harus memberi tahu orang tua ku dong? Masa aku gak kasih tau mereka. Ayahku itu polisi, mungkin dia bisa bantu kita"

Giliran Ai yang membuang napas "Gak semudah itu Hattori, kalau kamu ke Osaka sekarang, mau naik apa? Pesawat? Bagaimana dengan kartu penanda mu? Di kartumu, wajahmu itu wajah remaja. Dan sekarang kamu anak anak. Pasti dikira penipuan sama pihak bandara"

"Bagaimana dengan kereta?" Professor mengusulkan

"Aku gak yakin anak kecil 6 tahun di beri izin pergi ke Osaka sendirian" Ai menaikkan bahu lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami bertiga sendirian

Hattori tampak semakin frustrasi. Professor juga sama pucatnya. Lalu aku menyodorkan ponselku "Kamu emang gak bisa ke Osaka sekarang. Tapi kan kamu masih bisa nelfon orang tua mu. Tahu nomornya kan? Pakai ponselku saja"

Wajah Hattori sedikit lebih cerah. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan angka angka di ponselku, lalu menekan loud speaker. Ia menaruh ponselku di meja, agar kita semua dapat mendengar apa yang di bicarakan oleh ayahnya, mungkin?

"Ya, dengan Heizo Hattori disini" ayah Hattori mengangkat telpon di seberang sana

"Umm.. ayah ini aku, Heiji"

Hening sebentar disana "Um Heiji, aku tahu kamu sedang batuk cukup parah hari ini, tapi kenapa suara mu seperti suara anak kecil. Aku rasa separah parahnya batuk mu tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini"

Heiji menggelengkan kepalanya "Oke ayah aku tahu ini cukup tidak masuk akal. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku mengecil. Ya seperti di film kartun, menyusut jadi anak kecil lagi. Dan aku mengecil menjadi anak SD. Dan aku butuh bantuan ayah untuk masalah ini. Bisa kan?"

Hening 10 detik di pihak ayah Hattori "Aku tidak tahu ini modus penipuan macam apa. Tapi kalau mau menipu tolong pikirkan cara yang lebih baik. Aku sibuk. Jangan ganggu-"

"Ayah aku serius!" Heiji memotong pembicaraan ayahnya "Baiklah kalau ayah tidak percaya aku akan menelfon menggunakan video call. Hei Kudo, ponsel mu bisa dipakai video call kan? Bagus. Nah ayah, tunggu 10 detik lagi" Hattori memutus sambungan telepon dengan cepat dan menghubungkan sambungan video call dengan sama cepatnya.

"Nah sudah tersambung. Nah ayah, lihat aku kan?" Hattori melambai lambaikan tangannya pada layar ponselku. Aku dapat melihat raut wajah ayahnya di ponselku. Raut wajah super kaget yang membuat mata sipitnya membelalak. Separah parahnya kasus yang di tangani oleh Heizo Hattori, aku belum pernah melihatnya sekaget ini.

"H-heiji. I-ni benar benar kamu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja ayah" Heiji mengatakannya dengan nada bicara sesabar mungkin yang dapat ia lakukan. "Kalau ayah ingin tahu lebih jelas, tolong datang ke Tokyo sekarang juga. Aku tidak bisa ke Osaka untuk saat ini. Alamatnya akan ku beri tahu saat kau tiba"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari penerbangan yang paling cepat. Jaga dirimu baik baik, Heiji" Ayah Heiji menutup sambungan video callnya. Hattori memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali "Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau mencari nama samara? Tidak mungkin kamu pakai nama Heiji Hattori dong?"

Hattori mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus mencari nama yang keren" Ia mengerling jahil.

1 jam kedepan, kita habiskan dengan mendiskusikan nama apa yang tepat untuk Hattori. Yang kita sepakati adalah nama keluarga Hattori nantinya adalah Haibara, sengaja di samakan dengan Ai agar lebih mudah membuat data datanya. Selebihnya nihil.

"Aku mau nama yang keren. Seperti Ryoma. Ha! Bagaimana dengan Ryoma? Cukup bagus kan?"

"Tidak tidak. Benar benar tidak cocok untukmu"

"Bagaimana kalau Murasakibara?" Professor mengusulkan sambil menunjuk manga Kuroko no Basuke yang sedang di pegangnya. Dapat kusimpulkan dia sedang menyomot nama seorang karakter dari sana.

"Ah tidak. Itu terlalu panjang untuk di ucapkan. Murasakibara Haibara. Ada 9 suku kata. Aaah aku lelah memikirkan nama. Kita putuskan saja lain kali" Hattori berguling sekali di sofa.

"Hattori! Decide it now!" Aku berteriak. Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya dengan bahasa Inggris, karena aku sedang memikirkan nama barat yang mungkin cocok untuk Hattori, seperti James. Tapi tidak cocok sama sekali.

"Nao? Bagaimana dengan Nao? Pengucapannya tidak susah dan sepertinya cocok untukmu." Telinga Professor yang tidak akrab dengan bahasa Inggris salah tanggap rupanya. Now yang berarti sekarang memang sama pengucapannya dengan Nao

"Professor, maksudku tadi-" Aku berusaha mengoreksi tapi kata kataku terputus oleh kata kata Hattori.

"Ah! Nao nama yang bagus. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku sebelumnya? Nao Haibara. Cocok. Aku pakai nama itu saja!" Mata Hattori bersinar bahagia.

"Hie?!" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk diam saja. Otakku sudah cukup lelah untuk memikirkan nama yang cocok untuknya.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Nao Haibara"

To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4 the beginning

"Anakkuuu… huuuu.. bagaimana inii.. kenapa bisa tubuhmu mengecil begini? Huuuu"

Shizuka Hattori alias ibu kandung Heiji Hattori memeluk dan mengelus kepala Hattori berkali kali sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Ya, orang tua Hattori sudah datang dan beginilah keadaannya. Drama keluarga yang mengharukan; Sang anak yang baik tiba tiba tertimpa masalah, sang ibu yang pengasih menangisi anaknya dan sang ayah hanya diam kehabisan kata kata.

"Ibu.. sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku MENGECIL. Seperti Kudo dan Haibara. Ini kecelakaan, bu. Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini bu" Hattori mengulangi perkataan yang sama 5 kali banyaknya.

"Tidak tidak! Ini salah saya! Kalau saya tidak salah ucap, Hattori pasti masih utus.. huuuu maafkan sayaaaaaa" Professor tiba tiba menangis.

"Tidak apa apa Professor, ini bukan salahmu" Heizo Hattori akhirnya berbicara. "Yang saya perlu tahu, apa benar ada organisasi semacam itu?"

"Ya, ada." Ai yang menjawab

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa tidak terendus oleh kepolisian? Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini." Heizo memegangi kepalanya sambil terpejam. Mungkin ia merasa gagal sebagai kepala kepolisian Osaka.

"Kerja mereka professional. Mereka selalu menghabisi setiap pemohon permintaan kepada mereka setelah mereka mendapatkan upah dari hasil kerja mereka. Obat yang aku buat ini juga rencananya akan menjadi 'senjata' mereka. Di beberapa kasus uji coba, setiap orang yang meminum obat ini akan mati. Tetapi entah mengapa kita jadi mengecil" Ai menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Yah, berarti kalian mengubah nama untuk bersembunyi ya?" Kali ini Heizo menatapku.

"Ya begitulah, pak. Aku sudah jelas jelas langsung di minumkan obat tersebut langsung dari mereka, jika aku ketahuan masih hidup, nyawaku akan hilang dalam hitungan detik" Jawabku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Berarti kamu menumpang di rumah Kogoro Mouri juga untuk menyamarkan identitas mu juga?"

"Ya. Kogoro Mouri adalah detektif, jadi kupikir setidaknya ada kasus mengenai organisasi tersebut. Walaupun tinggal bersamanya benar benar menyusahkan" Bagaimana tidak, detektif itu berpikiran pendek, jika tidak kubantu ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan suatu kasus. Dan gara gara aku lah dia jadi terkenal. Huh meyebalkan.

"Kutebak selama ini kamu lah yang berada di belakang Kogoro tidur. Huh, sudah kuduga ia memang bodoh" Heizo mendengus sebal. Sementara itu, di seberang ruang aku dapat mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan dari Heiji.

"Pak, aku sarankan, Heiji tinggal disini sampai tubuhnya kembali seperti semula" Ai membuka suara.

"Hmm… Aku juga berpikir demikian. Tapi ia akan aman kan?"

"Pasti. Heiji meminum obat ini tanpa di ketahui organisasi, jadi tragedi menyusutnya ia tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian dari organisasi" Ai mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menitipkan Heiji disini. Tidak ada yang keberatan kan?" Heizo memandang berkeliling.

"Ya!-" "Tidak-" jawab Shizuka Hattori dan Professor bersamaan. Lalu mereka memandang heran satu sama lain, hingga professor mempersilahkannya untuk menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Ya! Aku keberatan, sayang! Bagaimana bisa kamu membiarkan anak kita satu satunya tinggal di Tokyo sendirian? Aku yakin ia akan aman bersama kita!" Protes Shizuka Hattori. Matanya masih berlinang air mata.

Heizo Hattori menghela nafas sambil memandangi istrinya. "Shizu, memang Heiji akan aman bersama kita, tetapi kita tidak bisa membantunya. Di Tokyo, ada Kudo dan yang lain yang siap membantunya. Kudo pernah berhadapan dengan organisasi itu, mungkin jika Heiji membantu, mereka akan lebih cepat menemukan obat penawarnya. Lagi pula ia juga sudah memiliki nama samaran, Nao Haibara, benar bukan? Ia akan lebih aman disini sayang" Heizo menjelaskan sambil memandang lembut istrinya.

Shizuka perlahan lahan melepaskan wajah 'ngotot'nya. Lalu ia mengangguk "Baiklah, Professor tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan dengan senang hati untuk merawat anak sebaik Heiji. Hahahahaaa"

Aku melihat Heiji mencibir di ujung ruangan, sementara aku hanya dapat menahan tawa.

"Terimakasih, Professor. Omong omong, aku penasaran, mengapa kamu mau membuat obat itu?" Tanya Heizo kepada Ai.

Ai menghirup nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Heizo."Kakakku. Ia ditahan oleh organisasi. Organisasi berjanji akan melepaskannya jika aku berhasil menyelesaikan obat ini. Tapi mereka berbohong, dan akhirnya kakakku meninggal. Aku merasa di khianati jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur sebelum aku menyelesaikan obat itu. Lalu aku bertemu Kudo, Professor dan aku makin menetapkan hati untuk membalaskan dendam kepada mereka. Yak begitulah pak. The end" Jawab Ai lengkap dan rinci.

"Hmm.. aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Siapapun pasti akan berbuat apapun untuk menolong saudaranya. Dan kalian punya berapa pasukan untuk mengalahkan mereka?"

Aku tertawa, cara Heizo mengucapkan pasukan memberi kesan seakan akan kami akan berperang seperti zaman dahulu."Pasukan kami terdiri dari saya sendiri, Heiji, Haibara, Professor dan FBI" Aku tersenyum bangga.

"FBI? Mata Heizo melebar."Kalau FBI sudah turun tangan, aku yakin masalah ini cukup serius. Baiklah, aku akan kembali sekarang. Sesampainya di sana, aku akan langsung mencari arsip yang mungkin berhubungan dengan mereka. Ayo, Shizu, kita harus mencari jadwal penerbangan paling awal. Tolong jaga Heiji baik baik. Terima kasih atas bantuannya" Heizo membungkuk memberi hormat yang dib alas oleh Professor.

"Jaga diri baik baik ya Heiji" Shizu membungkuk untuk mencium Heiji yang wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini. Dan kalau sudah tiba saat yang tepat untuk menghancurkan mereka, ingat ini, Kepolisian Osaka akan membantu kalian" Kata Heizo mantap. Kami hanya bisa menatapnya sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya pergi." Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Hati hati di jalan yah" Heiji melambaikan tangannya.

Heizo mengangguk. "Heiji, aku menanti perang ini dimulai"

To Be Continued~

Heiii makasih banget yang udah baca cerita aku^^

Ini fanfiction aku yang pertama jadi sori kalo agak gajelas dan banyak typo(-,) *gigit laptop*

Hahaha

kalo ada comment atau kritik tolong di kasih tau ya :D

aku menunggu review kalian~~ *joget joget*

Arigatougozaimasu!

-nisnis-


	5. Chapter 5 welcome!

"Hmm..hmm..hmmm"

Aku berjalan setengah melompat menuju kelas sambil bersenandung. Aku membuka pintu agak terlalu keras yang menyebabkan Grup Detektif Cilik langsung menoleh kepadaku. Ekspresi mereka sama semua, kebingungan, yang membuatku semakin senang hari ini.

"Hey, Conan, kenapa kamu hari ini?" Tanya Genta pada akhirnya.

"Dia cuma lagi senang aja." Jawab Ai cuek.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kak Ran memasakkan mu belut goreng hari ini?" Tanya Genta. Kali ini di sertai cengiran nakal nya.

"Kebahagiaan itu tidak selalu tentang makanan, Genta-kun." Jawab Mitsuhiko dengan nada sok tahunya.

"Sudahlah kalian ini. Sudah bel, ibu guru Kobayashi pasti sedang menuju kemari." Jawab Ayumi dengan suara lembutnya.

Aku makin tidak sabar menantikan pelajaran dimulai. Pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, aku merasa senang masuk sekolah. Hihihi aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku dari tadi. Bagaimana ya, jika Heiji Hattori masuk ke kelas 1?

Kira kira 1 minggu yang lalu.

"GAK MAU! GAK MAU SEKOLAH! GAK MAU POKOKNYAAAA!" Teriak Hattori super nyaring.

Aku menahan tawa ku sambil berpura pura sedang serius membaca manga. Lima menit lalu, professor memberi tahu Heiji bahwa ia akan mulai bersekolah di SD Teitan bersamaku.

"Ya ampun, Professor, yang benar saja aku sekolah di SD. Bagaimana bisa aku kuat belajar bersama para bocah." Heiji frustasi setengah mati.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Heiji. Kudo dan Haibara juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kamu harus berbaur dengan anak SD untuk menyamarkan identitas asli mu." Jawab professor putus asa.

"T-tapi.. Hueeeeee.. Kudoooooooo" Heiji mulai menangis. Entah mengapa, tapi ia mudah menangis dalam wujud chibi nya itu.

"Apa?" Aku menjaga suaraku agar tetap datar, padahal aku mati matian-menahan tawa. Tiba-tiba saja Heiji memelukku sangat erat. "Eh apa-apaan nih pake peluk-peluk segala?"Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Heiji.

"Maafkan akuuuuuu. Dulu aku mengejek mu sekolah bersama bocah, sekarang aku harus melakukannya juga. Hueeeee. Maafffffff" Heiji termehek-mehek di pelukanku. Aku merasa sedikit jijik dengan sikapnya.

"Iya, iya. Tidak apa-apa. Udah sana tanya-tanya kebutuhanmu sama professor." Aku mendorong kepalanya menjauh, lalu dengan patuh ia pergi menuju professor. Aku dapat melihat Ai tertawa di meja ruang tamu. Sial.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan Ibu Guru Kobayashi masuk bersama seorang anak laki-laki. Aku semakin tidak sabar menantikan ini!

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru. Namanya Nao Haibara, ia pindahan dari Hokkaido. Ia sepupu jauhnya Ai Haibara. Ayo, Nao-kun, ucapkan salam perkenalan" Kata bu Kobayashi ramah.

"N-nama s-saya Nao Haibara. Dari Hokkaido, s-salam k-kenal" Heiji memperkenalkan diri dengan super gugup. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan agar tidak tertawa.

Kelas menjadi sangat hening. Anak-anak ini sedang meneliti Heiji dari puncak kepala hingga kaki, bagaikan meneliti barang langka.

"Hitam…" Kata anak-anak dengan serempak. Aku sakit perut menahan tawa.

"Heiiii, kalian tidak boleh begitu." Aku melihat muka Heiji merah padam. Rasanya ingin sekali ku foto.

"Bu guru, kok bisa dia pindah dari Hokkaido?" Tanya seorang anak dari belakang, aku lupa namanya.

"Orang tua Nao-kun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit luar negri, jadi untuk sementara ia tinggal bersama Ai-chan di Tokyo." Serempak anak-anak menggumamkan kata "ooh"

"Nah, Nao-kun, silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang menurutmu paling nyaman."

"Di samping saya saja, Bu Guru!" Aku mengacungkan tangan ku ke udara. Lalu kulihat ekspresi sebal Heiji. Rasanya aku ingin keluar kelas lalu tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ah, terimakasih Conan-kun. Nao-kun boleh pergi ke tempat duduknya sekarang."

Heiji melangkah dengan cepat ke tempat duduk di sampingku. Lalu dengan keras ia membanting tas ranselnya ke atas bangku. Ia duduk di bangku dengan ekspresi paling jutek yang pernah kulihat lalu mengeluarkan buku dengan kasar. Sungguh, aku menikmati keadaan ini!

"Nao-kun, kamu benar sepupu Ai-chan?" Ayumi menghampiri meja Heiji saat istirahat berlangsung.

"Engg.. ya begitulah" Jawabnya gugup.

"Mau tidak kamu bergabung dengan grup detektif cilik kita? Aku ketuanya. Kita telah berhasil memecahkan banyak kasus!" Kata Genta sombong.

"Oh grup detektif kalian yang pay-" Aku membungkam mulut Heiji sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Nao sebaiknya aku mengantarmu berkeliling sekolah ini. _Mau kan_?" Aku mengeluarkan aura mengancam untuk membuat Heiji berkata 'ya'

"E-eh iya iya. M-mau kok" Ia menjawab cepat. Lalu kutarik dia ke luar kelas.

"Nah, Heji, aku mau memberimu sedikit _pengetahuan." _Kata ku begitu kami keluar kelas.

"Pertama, kamu tidak boleh menunjukkan ciri-ciri bahwa kamu mengenal mereka. Kedua, jangan terlalu mengeluarkan aksen Osaka mu. Ketiga, kamu harus bergabung dengan grup detektif cilik kami." Jabarku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Arghhh.. menyebalkan sekali jadi bocah begini."Heiji mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ya terima nasib aja lah." Jawabku cuek. "Sudah mengerti kan? Nah, ku tunjukkin bagian bagian di sekolah ini. Ini kelas, itu toilet. Dan begitu juga di lantai atas."

Heiji mengamati ruangan yang kutunjukkan, lalu menganggukkan kepala. Lalu kami mengitari lapangan. Setelah 10 menit berputar-putar di sekolah, aku dan Heiji kembali ke kelas.

Grup Detektif Cilik memandang Heiji penuh harap. Lalu ku lirik Heiji dengan lirikkan maut ku dan ia mengangguk kepada kami.

Grup Detektif Cilik berbinar setelah mendapat jawaban dari Heiji. Lalu mereka berkata serempak.

"Selamat datang, anggota ke-6 Grup Detektif Cilik!"

To Be Continued~

HAI! makasih banget yang nulis review kemarin itu!

Review pertama aku bener-bener bikin aku melayang ke atas awannn~ #alaydeh

Hihi makasih yak yg mau baca cerita aku. ai laf yu deh :*

-nisnis-


	6. Chapter 6 action!

"Itadakimasu!" Satu kelas berkata serempak, kecuali Heiji.

Ia memandang lemas makanan yang berada di depannya. Setelah mengehela napas berat, akhirnya ia meraih roti lalu menggigitya.

"Nao-kun, kamu tidak suka makanannya?" Tanya Ayumi perhatian. Ia memang perhatian pada siapapun.

"Eh, tidak kok." Jawabnya jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak makan?" Kali ini Genta yang bertanya di sela-sela aktifitas makannya yang heboh.

"Eng.. aku sedang tidak enak badan saja. Jangan khawatir." Jawab Heiji sambil memegang belakang kepalanya.

"Hei, Shinichi, aku tidak kenyang makan hanya segini. Aku butuh kira-kira 2 porsi lagi." Bisik Heiji setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sadarlah Heiji, sekarang badamu itu chibi, kalau makan sebanyak porsi mu dulu, bisa-bisa badanmu sebesar Genta." Aku menunjuk Genta menggunakan daguku, lalu Heiji mengikuti arah tunjukku. Tiba-tiba ia bergidik ngeri.

"Aduh, baiklah. Hahh, rasanya seperti diet saja." Heiji mengeluh untuk belasan kalinya hari ini.

Heiji memang lebih sering mengeluh akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya ada saja yang ia keluhkan, mulai dari makanan, cuaca, bahkan pakaian. Sejak mengecil, ia dikirimi baju masa kecilnya oleh orangtuanya. Lucu rasanya melihat Heiji mengenakan pakaian yang mini. Hehe

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, dan kelas mejadi riuh seketika. Lalu kami, Grup Detektif Cilik berjalan bersama menuju tempat penyimpanan sepatu. Kami berusaha melewati ratusan anak kecil saat menuju tempat itu. Dan bisa diduga, Genta lah yang paling heboh.

"Hei, permisi! Genta Kojima mau lewat. Hiat.. hiat. Yes, aku sampai duluan, teman-teman!"

Terdengar suara gerutuan dari sana sini oleh anak-anak yang Genta serobot tadi. Aku dan yang lainnya terpaksa mengucapkan kata maaf atas sikap grasak-grusuknya Genta.

"HEI KALIAN CEPAT KESINI! KITA DAPAT PERMOHONAN KASUS!" Teriak Genta lagi. Dan kali ini dua kali lipat lebih keras.

Bagaikan kucing melihat ikan, telinga Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko langsung naik saat mendengar kata 'kasus'. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan. Huh, dasar anak-anak.

"Akhirnya ada kasus. Setelah 1 minggu bergabung di Grup Detektif bodoh ini, baru kali ini ada kasus yang datang. Haha, otakku rasanya sudah mati tidak menemukan kasus." Heiji berkata santai di sebelahku. Dalam nada bicaranya, bisa ku tangkap nada menyindir dan nada bersemangat.

"Jangan berharap banyak. Paling hanya kasus mencari hewan peliharaan." Jawab Ai cuek dari sebelah kanan Heiji.

Sesampainya aku, Ai dan Heiji di rak sepatu, suasana sudah sepi. Sehingga, memudahkan kami untuk mengambil sepatu kami. Setelah selesai, aku melirik kertas yang dipegang oleh Genta.

_Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Tolong temui aku di gerbang depan sekolah setelah jam sekolah. Akira Matsunaga, 1-C_

"Baiklah teman-teman, seseorang membutuhkan kita. Kita harus membantunya. Ayo pergi!" Teriak Genta berlebihan. Lalu Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko meneriakkan kata 'yeah' bersamaan.

Kulirik Heiji yang diam seribu bahasa di sebelahku. Ekspresinya lucu sekali, yang kuartikan sebagai ekspresi apa-apaan-semua-ini-konyol-sekali-heh. Lalu kukejar Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko yang sudah berada jauh di depanku, meninggalkan Heiji dan Ai yang masih diam di tempat

"Namaku Akira Matsunaga, kelas 1-C dan aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian." Anak di depanku memperkenalkan diri. Ia berpostur pendek, berkcamata dan ingusan. Dari yang kutebak, anak ini pasti pemalu.

"Katakan lah masalahmu, Matsunaga-kun. Kami akan membantu sebaik-baiknya." Jawab Genta bagaikan pemimpin. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi ia pelajari dari serial Detektif Samonji. Ia memerlukan waktu 1 minggu untuk menirukannya.

"Hamsterku hilang sejak 2 hari yang lalu." Jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil, hingga menyerupai bisikan.

Hening sebentar, lalu Genta mendengus. "Kalau masalah itu cari saja sendiri. Kalau tidak ketemu beli saja yang baru. Huh, masalah seperti itu saja sampai memanggil kami. Ayo teman-teman, kasus selesai." Genta langsung membalikkan badan siap-siap pergi.

Reflek, Akira menahan tangan Genta. "Tunggu! Aku punya upah yang setimpal."

"Apa itu?" Kali ini Mitsuhiko yang bertanya.

Akira terlihat ragu sekian detik. "Eng.. keluargaku punya restoran, kalau kalian bisa menemukan hamsterku, kalian bisa makan sepuasnya disana." Akira menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Sepertinya itu bukan keputusan yang baik mengingat porsi makan Genta yang luar biasa besar.

Dan bisa ditebak, Genta langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Akira. "Baiklah, aku terima kasus ini." Jawabnya pasti. Tuh kan, kalau menyangkut makanan pasti Genta langsung bereaksi.

"Baiklah ceritakan kronologis kejadiannya dan ciri fisik hamstermu." Lagi-lagi Genta meniru Detektif Samonji.

"Jadi, 2 hari lalu, aku menaruh kandang hamsterku di dekat jendela. Aku pikir, hamsterku akan menikmati sedikit matahari mengingat sekarang sedang musim gugur. Tapi, aku lupa bahwa kunci jendela sedang rusak dan jendelaku tidak dapat menutup dengan rapat. Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Mickey, hamsterku sudah hilang." Akira mulai terisak. Ayumi langsung membelai punggungnya untuk memberikan sedikit rasa semangat.

"Hmmm.." Genta bergumam. "Ciri fisiknya?"

"Hamsterku jenis Hamster Campbell, berbulu kuning gelap kecoklatan dengan garis hitam dibagian punggung." Akira tampak mengingat-ingat.

Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko tampak kebingungan.

"Hamster Campbell adalah hamster yang berasal dari Russia. Salah satu hamster kerdil atau mini. Hamster ini paling digemari oleh para pencinta hamster berukuran mini." Heiji menerangkan dari belakangku. Huh, mau pamer pengetahuan ya? Aku sedikit sebal.

"Wah, Nao-kun banyak tahu ya?" Ayumi terpesona dibuatnya.

"Eh, tidak. Waktu di Hokkaido bibiku memelihara hamster yang jenis itu." Heiji merancang kebohongan dengan waktu 1 detik. Wow aku sedikit terkesan.

"Ya sudah, kita lihat rumahmu dulu. Boleh, kan, Akira?" Akhirnya aku buka suara.

Akira mengganguk. "Hm, boleh. Ayo, kutunjukkan jalannya."

Aku menggigil sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Akira. Aku tidak menyangka pertengahan musim gugur seperti ini sudah sangat dingin. Aku menyesal tidak menerima tawaran syal yang diberikan oleh kak Ran.

"Nah sudah sampai." Akira menunjuk rumah yang berada di depan kami.

Rumah di depan kami lumayan besar dengan gaya Amerika. Dengan tangga di depan pintu utama, garasi di samping kanan dan jendela besar di lantai dua yang menghadap jalanan. Mirip dengan jenis rumah yang berada di film Home Alone.

"Wah, rumahmu unik ya." Kata Mitsuhiko masih kagum dengan rumah Akira.

"Terima kasih. Rumah ini adalah peninggalan nenekku yang menyukai arsitektur rumah Amerika. Tapi rasanya sedikit aneh memilki rumah bergaya Amerika di tengah kota Tokyo. Rumah kami sering di liatin oleh orang lain jika melewati kawasan ini." Akira tersenyum miris. "Nah, ayo masuk."

Kami masuk dengan sedikit risih. Kami melewati ruang tamu yang luas, lalu masuk menuju ruang keluarga. Pada koridornya, terdapat jajaran foto keluarga yang digantung dengan sangat rapi.

"Onii-chan?" Sebuah suara cempreng mengagetkan ku.

"Ah, ini Akako, adikku. Akako, ini teman-teman kakak. Kamu main dulu ya, nanti kakak nyusul." Akira membelai kepala adiknya penuh kasih sayang. Tak kuduga orang macam Akira bisa selembut ini pada adiknya.

"Mm! Ah, Onii-chan, kamarku agak sedikit bau hari ini, kenapa ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Akako langsung berlari ke sebuah ruangan yang kutebak adalah ruangan bermain. Saat membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, angin dingin keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Akira mengikuti arah pandangku, lalu menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Itu ruangan bermainnya Akako. Dan disitu AC menyala hamper 24 jam. Makanya, tadi waktu pintunya dibuka, anginnya keluar."

Kami ber-6 ber "ooh" ria.

Lalu kami sampai di ruang keluarga. "Nah, ini kandangnya. Dan ini jendelanya."

Aku berjalan menuju jendela dan memeriksanya. Aku harus menyipitkan mata karena sinar matahari di jendela tersebut sangat banyak. Dan aku sudah mendapat kebenaran dari kasus ini.

"Coba cari di ruang bermain adikmu bilang kamarnya bau kan? Hamster tidak suka matahari, mereka lebih suka tempat yang sejuk dengan sinar matahari yang minim. Kalau aku jadi hamsternya sih sudah pasti aku melarikan diri." Aku tersenyum penuh arti kepada Akira.

Lalu ia berlari menuju ruang bermain adiknya. Akako langsung tersenyum melihat kakaknya.

"Onii-chan sudah selesai?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ng.. belum. Akako, tadi katanya kamarmu bau kan? Bagian mana yang bau?" Akako langsung menunjuk rumah bonekanya yang jumbo. Lalu, Heiji langsung merangkak untuk memeriksa isinya.

"KETEMU!" Teriak Heiji semangat. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan Mickey dari dalam. Akira langsung menghambur menuju hamsternya, dan memeluknya.

Kami semua tersenyum, termasuk Ai. Lalu Genta menghampiri Akira. "Upahmu masih berlaku kan? Makan sepuasnya?" Aku dapat melihat air liur di ujung bibir Genta.

Akira menghapus jejak air mata di sudut matanya. "Ya, tentu saja. Ayo, kuantar kalian ke restoran keluargaku. Terima kasih Grup Detektif Cilik!"

"Kami pulang!" Teriak aku, Heiji dan Ai sesampainya di rumah Professor.

"Ah selamat datang! Hatchihhh!" Professor bersin dari arah dapur.

"Professor, sebaiknya anda minum obat flu. Anda sudah bersin 12 kali selama 30 menit terakhir." Kata suara berat dari dapur. Ai dan Heiji langsung merubah sikap.

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Heiji penasaran.

"Subaru Okiya-san. Atau kamu bisa sebut Akai-san. Itu loh, FBI yang sempat aku certain waktu itu." Aku menjawab dengan lemas saking kedinginan.

"Oohh.. Dia sedang apa di dapur?" Heiji berusaha memanjangkan kepalanya untuk melihat, walaupun itu sia-sia.

"Subaru-san sering mengajari Professor memasak. Walaupun rasanya Professor tidak berkembang sama sekali." Kali ini Ai yang menjawab.

"Hai anak-anak. Makanan sudah matang. Hehehe liat aku berhasil memasak sushi tanpa hancur. Hahahahaatchiiiii." Professor datang dengan membawa piring penuh dengan sushi.

"Professor, minumlah obat." Subaru-san muncul dari belakang professor. Lalu, matanya menatap Heiji dengan bingung.

"Ah, sepertinya anda benar. Oh ya, Ini Nao Haibara, sepupu Ai-chan. Sekarang ia tinggal disini." Professor memperkenalkan Heiji dengan singkat lalu pergi mencari obat.

"Ooh.." Lalu ia menatap Heiji lebih tajam, yang membuatnya semakin risih.

"Aduh obatnya habis." Professor muncul dengan tampang pasrah. "Nao dan Conan-kun bisa bantu aku membelikan obat? Di persimpangan, ada toko obat yang baru ya? Hatchiiii."

Aku mendengus lalu menarik tangan Heiji untuk pergi membelikan obat. Sesampainya di luar, aku kembali merasakan angin musim gugur yang menusuk kulitku. Untungnya, kali ini aku mengenakan syal.

"Orang tadi beneran FBI?" Tanya Heiji sambil berjalan.

"Ya gitu deh." Kami hampir mencapai toko obat itu. Tokonya kecil dan gaya Jepang kuno. "Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tetapi sejak tragedy Bourbon, aku jadi yakin."

Kami sudah sampai di depan toko, lalu Heiji membuka pintunya.

"Mengagetkan bukan? Mengingat bahwa ia dikabarkan sudah mati dan bah-" Kata-kataku terputus setelah melihat siapa yang berada di dalam toko.

Orang itu hanya duduk sambil membaca koran,rambut panjang peraknya diikat membetuk ekor kuda, yang satunya sedang sibuk membersihkan etalase atas. Mereka tampak seperti pegawai apotek biasa.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku bergetar hebat. Mereka berdua masih tidak menyadari keberadaan kami. Heiji menyadari perubahan sikapku. "Hei, ada apa?"

Bibirku kelu. Tapi aku berhasil mengucapkannya walaupun sangat lirih hingga menyerupai bisikan.

"Gin… Gin dan Vodka."

To Be Continued~

_Yosh! Pertama kali nulis 2 kali lipat lebih panjang dari pada biasanya. Haahaha_

_Makasih lagi yang udah baca sampai chapter ini. Makasih makasihhh_

_Review please? 1 review means alot to me_

_Arigatou! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7 reunited

"Gin… Gin dan Vodka."

Alis Heiji yang tadinya berkerut karena bingung, mendadak berubah naik. Matanya membelalak sangat lebar. Dengan cepat, ia menoleh pada Gin dan Vodka yang sepertinya masih tidak menyadari keberadaan kami.

Sesaat, aku melihat ketegangan Heiji, tetapi ia sudah bisa mengendalikannya, kurasa. Dalam hal mengendalikan diri dalam kepanikan, Heiji jauh lebih berbakat dibandingkan aku yang masih gemetar saat ini.

Angin berhembus kencang dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Gin bergidik pelan menyadari perubahaan udara.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya mendongak dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. Sorot mata dinginnya langsung tertuju kepada kami. Atau lebih tepatnya kepadaku karena matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat wajahku.

"Kau anak yang berada di kantor Detekif Mouri, kan?" Suara beratnya membelah udara, yang menyebabkan perhatian Vodka beralih dari etalase kepada kami.

Harusnya pertanyaan itu terdengar biasa-biasa saja jika orang lain yang menanyakannya. Tetapi saat Gin yang menanyakannya, rasanya seperti ada sebuah pisau yang mencekat tenggorokkanku.

Tubuhku masih gemetar sedikit, tetapi akhirnya aku berhasil mengatasinya setelah jeda 2 detik dari pertanyaan Gin.

"Ya. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanyaku sok polos.

Aku memasang tampang super polos yang bisa kulakukan. Biasanya, tampang seperti ini mempan untuk mengelabui para polisi di beberapa kasus. Tapi, orang ini adalah Black Oranization, aku ragu mereka mempan dikelabui seperti para polis.

Pikiran itu membuatku bergidik pelan, tetapi aku langsung mengenyahkan pikiran konyol itu.

Aku mendengar Gin mendengus, lalu ia melipat korannya dan melemparkan koran lecek tersebut ke meja terdekat. "Sepertinya begitu. Lupakan sajalah." Gin mengibaskan tangan putihnya ke udara, lalu berdiri dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan di toko tersebut.

Saat Gin meniggalkan ruangan, rasanya atmosfer di ruangan ini terasa lebih ringan.

Sementara fokusku sedari tadi kutujukan kepada Gin, aku tidak menyadari Vodka sedang memperhatikan kami dari tadi. Lalu ia tertawa pelan, lebih terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Hei, kak! Aku tidak menyangka kau segalau itu karena kematian bos. Berapa besar galau mu dalam skala? 10 per 10 kah?" Lalu Vodka berusaha menahan tawa dengan membekap mulutnya.

"Diam kau!" Teriakan Gin menyadarkan Vodka seketika. Dalam sekejap, ia menjadi serius kembali. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada kami.

"Hei bocah, ada yang bisa kami bantu? Toko ini masih baru, sehingga obat-obatnya tidak selengkap apotek yang berada di dekat semoga obat yang kalian cari ada disini. Nah, apa yang kalian cari?" Nada bicara Vodka terdengar santai, yang membuatku sedikit was-was.

Heiji dengan cepat mengambil alih percakapan. "Umm, sebenarnya kami disuruh untuk membeli beberapa obat oleh bibi kami, tetapi sialnya kami lupa. Bisakah paman menunggu sebentar sementara kami menghubungi bibi kami?"

Heiji berbohong dengan sangat luwes. Dalam hal berbohong Heiji juga lebih unggul, dan ia bangga oleh fakta tersebut. _Kebohongan itu berguna loh, di saat tetentu._ Biasanya aku mengejek teorinya, tetapi dalam situasi seperti ini, aku mensyukuri teorinya.

"Ahh, boleh kok. Sembari kalian menunggu, aku akan membereskan toko obat sialan ini. Huh, buat apa sih orang itu mewariskan toko obat butut begini." Vodka menggumam sendiri. 2 kalimat terakhirnya sepertinya lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Heiji mengambil ponselku dari saku mantelku, lalu memencet pilihan _voice recorder._ Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung, tetapi ia hanya berkedip jahil kepadaku.

"Conan-kun, bisa kan kamu meng-LINE bibi? Ponselku kehabisa baterai." Ia kembali berkedip kepadaku. Lalu bagaikan mendapat ilham, aku mengerti apa maksud Heiji sebenarnya.

Aku mengangguk sekali. "Ng, tentu saja."

Aku berpura-pura fokus mengetik pada ponselku. Setelah merasa cukup panjang, aku berhenti berpura-pura dan memanggil Heiji dengan suara yang sengaja ku besarlkan.

"Aku sudah meng-LINE bibi, tinggal menunggu bibi membalasnya saja."

Heiji tersenyum cerah dan dengan tidak kalah kencang suaranya, ia menjawab "Oke!"

Aku menyapu pandanganku mengitari toko obat ini. Toko obat ini sangat berdebu, dengan sarang laba-laba hampir di setiap sudutnya. Lampunya sudah remang-remang, membuat suasana di toko ini menjadi agak horror. Koleksi obatnya tidak terlalu banyak, malah lebih tepatnya sangat sedikit.

"Mmm.. jadi toko obat ini baru dibuka ya?" Heiji bertanya pada Vodka yang sedang asyik membersihkan sarang laba-laba di salah satu sudut. Tanpa menghalihkan pandangan dari sarang laba-laba tersebut, Vodka menjawab."

"Secara teknis sih tidak. Toko ini sudah lama di buka dan sudah lama pula tidak beroperasi. Toko ini milik salah satu kerabat ku, tetapi baru-baru ini meninggal. Dan wasiatnya adalah untuk kembali mengoperasikan toko ini. Aneh kan, heh?" Lalu ia menoleh kepada Heiji dengan ekpresi mengejek.

"Oohh.. berarti toko ini belum lama di buka ya?" Heiji bertanya dengan nada khas anak kecil. Baru 2 minggu tetapi sepertinya ia sudah bisa berkamuflase menggunakan suara anak kecil. Hebat *prok prok*

"Yap. Lebih tepatnya, baru dibuka hari ini. Menyebalkan sekali, saking lamanya toko ini tidak beroperasi, hampir seluruh obat sudah kadaluwarsa sehingga aku harus membuangnya dan memesan yang baru kepada pabrik. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bibi mu itu sudah membalas LINE mu?" Kali ini Vodka berbicara kepadaku.

Heiji menatapku serius, yang kalau ekspresinya ku artikan sebagai udah-bilang-aja-iya-aku-udah-selesai-tanya-tanya. Dengan sedikit gelagapan, aku menjawab pertanyaan Vodka.

"Ah, baru saja ia menjawabnya. Katanya ia memerlukan obat batuk-pilek dan obat tidur berdosis rendah. Obat yang itu ada?" Aku menjaga nada suaraku agar tetap datar.

Saat aku mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Vodka, aku melihatnya mengerutkan dahi. _Deg. _Apa ada yang salah dengan nada suaraku?

"Ada apa paman?" Aku berhati-hati agar sauaraku tidak terdengar gemetar.

"Ah, aku sedang berusaha mengingat dimana letak kedua obat tersebut. Rasanya aku melihatnya tadi. Ah iya! Di bagian sana!" Vodka merasa senang berhasil mengingatnya, lalu dengan langkah sedikit melompat, ia berjalan menuju etalase bagian kanan.

Aku menghela napas lega. Lega karena tidak dicurigai oleh Vodka. Lalu, aku merasakan ada yang mencolek lenganku. Saat aku menoleh, Heiji sudah mengambil ponselku. Ia tersenyum puas karena rencananya untuk mereka percakapannya dengan Vodka berhasil. Ia memencet tombol _save _lalu mengembalikan ponselku ke tempat semulanya.

"Nah, bocah, ini obat kalian. Totalnya 480 yen." Vodka menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik kepada kami, yang kutukar dengan uang 500 yen. Dengan cepat, ia memberikan kembalian sebanyak 20 yen.

"Terimakasih sudah berbelanja. Silahkan datang kemari lagi!" Ia tersenyum lebar kepada kami. Aneh rasanya melihat ekspresi senang di wajahnya saat ini karena sebelumnnya aku selalu melihatnya bermuka masam.

Heiji menarik tanganku sangat kencang, yang menyebabkanku sedikit tersentak. Lalu kami berlari keluar dari toko obat itu, yang di sambut oleh terpaan angin dingin yang menusuk kulitku. Aku melirik Heiji yang berlari di sebelahku, lalu agak kaget karena melihat ekspresi bersemangatnya.

"Kok semangat sih? Padahal baru aja ketemu BO"

"Tentu saja! Dengan ini, pertempuran sudah berawal. Yahoooooo!"

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak kunjungan kami ke toko obat tersebut. Dan sudah 3 hari pula kami menjadi sangat sibuk.

Sebenarnya bukan _kami,_ tetapi para FBI. Mereka berkumpul di rumahku sejak hari itu yang membuatku rumahku sangat ramai.

Sedangkan tugasku dan Heiji adalah menceritakan kembali keadaan dan situasi toko tersebut. Rasanya kami sudah 20 kali lebih cerita yang sama kepada para FBI.

Shuichi Akai aka Subaru Okiya lah yag terlihat paling bersemangat. Ia merencanakan penyelinapan pada toko tersebut. Ia juga membuat rencana A,B,C dan seterusnya hingga Z.

Sejak hari itu, aku terus menerus menginap di rumah Professor Agasa. Awalnya, Kak Ran menolak karena takut porsi makanku berantakan di rumah Professor. Tetapi setelah kukatakan kalau ada sepupu Haibara yang datang dan membutuhkan teman lelaki, akhirnya Kak Ran mengijinkan. Tapi dengan syarat aku harus menelponnya setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Rasanya seperti aku adalah anak gadis remaja yang selalu di khawatirkan oleh ibunya 24/7. Huh.

Aku memencet nomor telpon Kak Ran yang sudah ku hapal di luar kepala, lalu mempelkan ponselku di telinga sambil menunggu telpon tersebut diangkat.

"Halo?"

"Selamat pagi Kak Ran. Lapor, Conan Edogawa akan berangkat sekolah pagi ini. Laporan di terima? Komandan Ran Mouri?" Aku sedikit bergurau kepada Kak Ran.

Aku mendengar Kak Ran tertawa kecil di seberang sana, yang menyebabkanku tersenyum sendiri disini. "Laporan diterima. Conan, kamu nanti pulang kan? Untuk ambil baju ganti?"

"Ah, iya kak."

"Kalau begitu bisa minta tolong? Nanti sore Kazuha datang, tetapi persediaan odol sudah habis. Bisa tolong belikan odol sepulang sekolah sebelum pulang? Aku takut tidak sempat karena nanti sore aku ada latihan karate." Ran menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Aku sedikit tersentak. Kazuha datang. Apa perlu Heiji kuberitahu? Sejak mengecil, Heiji belum pernah sekalipun menghubungi Kazuha. Yah, walaupun aku tahu dia sangat merindukan Kazuha. Lihat saja kelakuannya saat malam minggu, apalagi kalau bukan menatap sendu bulan?

"Halo? Conan-kun? Kau masih disana?"

"Ahh, iya. Nggg, Kak Ran, kalau Nao menginap di rumah boleh tidak. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Kak Kazuha, rasanya ingin saja mengobrol dengannya." Aku berbohong. "Kalau aku meninggalkan Nao disini kan, gak enak. Jadi, boleh kan?" Kata-kata ku meluncur dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ku cegah.

"Tentu saja boleh! Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sudah dulu ya Conan-kun, sampai jumpa nanti malam. Dan jangan lupa beli odolnya." Klik. Ran memutus sambungan telepon

Aku menutup _flip_ ponselku agak terlalu keras, sehingga Heiji yang berada di sofa ruang tamu rumah Professor menoleh kepadaku. "Ada apa?"

"Nanti malam Kazuha datang." Kataku to the point. Dari sini, aku dapat melihat perubahan sikap tubuhnya. Ia menegang. "L-lalu?"

"Mau menginap di rumah Kak Ran? Untuk melihat Kazuha, tentu saja."

Heiji menunduk menatap lantai. Bimbang. Setelah hening 8 detik, ia menghela napas panjang. Dengan mata terpejam, ia menjawabku.

"Ya, aku ikut."

"Paman, aku pulang." Aku membuka pintu ruangan kantor detektif paman yang hampir setiap saat berantakan.

Di dekat jendela, duduklah Paman Mouri dengan rokok tersulut di mulutnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari siaran pacuan di televisi untuk melihatku dan Heiji. Kupikir ia akan bertanya siapa bocah hitam di sebelahku, tetapi ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada televisinya. Kurasa Kak Ran sudah memberitahukan paman mengenai Nao.

Telepon di meja paman bordering. Paman menggumam tidak jelas sebelum mengangkatnya. Aku dan Heiji duduk di sofa sambil menggigil kedinginan. Aku mendengar suara telepon ditutup dan suara pintu di banting. Tiba-tiba saja paman Mouri sudah berpakaian super rapi muncul di hadapanku. Di sebelahku, Heiji bengong menatapnya.

"Nah, bocah, aku ada pekerjaan. Kalian tunggu disini saja ya. Hmhm inilah resiko menjadi detektif terkenal. Sibuk hampir 24 jam. Hahahaha." Paman Mouri tertawa gila. Kali ini, Heiji meringis.

Masih dengan tawa gilanya, paman Mouri berjalan menuju pintu lalu menutupnya. Lalu kepalanya menyembul masuk kembali. "Pintunya kukunci ya, biar aman." Lalu ia pergi lagi. Dasar aneh.

Aku berjalan menuju toilet untuk buang air kecil lalu keluar dengan cepat. Dari depan toilet, aku melihat Heiji duduk dengan pasrah di sofa. Kutebak, ia sedang grogi abis mau ketemu Kazuha. Aku berjalan menuju tempat cuci tangan dan mencuci tangan dengan bersih. Hehe, gini-gini aku orang yang hijienis loh.

"Conan-kun? Kau ada di dalam? Tolong buka pintunya, aku tidak membawa kunci." Aku mendengar suara kak Ran dari luar pintu. Tetapi karena tanganku sedang basah, aku memberi isyarat menggunakan dagu kepad Heiji untuk membukanya.

Heiji turun dengan pasrah dari sofa, lalu berjalan dengan lambat menuju pintu. Setelah memutar kuncinya sekali, ia membukakan pintu untuk Kak Ran. Baru saja setengah pintu terbuka, ia menjatuhkan tangannya dari kenop pintu. Pintu tersebut membuka dengan sendirinya akibat hembusan angin.

Aku sudah kembali duduk cakep di sofa, dan melihat sosok yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Bukan Kak Ran. Kazuha.

Heiji dan Kazuha sama-sama menatap satu sama lain. Ekspresi Kazuha bingung, sedangkan Heiji berdiri lemas di tempatnya.

Rasanya seperti_ de ja vu. _Ingatanku berputar menuju hari pertama pertemuanku dengan Ran. Hampir persis dengan kejadian saat ini.

"Ahh.. ini yang namanya Nao. Ran sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu, katanya kamu sepupunya Ai-chan ya?" Kazuha tersenyum manis kepada Heiji.

"Ah, iya. Ayo masuk, kak. Di depan dingin." Heiji menjawab tanpa menatap Kazuha.

Kazuha menatap Heiji dengan bingung tetapi tetap mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

"Hai, Conan-kun. Apa kabar?" Kazuha menyapaku dan memberikan _high-five._

"Baik sekali! Mana Kak Ran? Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suaranya." Aku celingukan mencari Kak Ran.

"Disini~ Hai Conan. Ah itu Nao-kun. Aku Kak Ran, salam kenal." Ran menjabat tangan Heiji yang lemas. Lalu Ran menatapku. "Tadi aku memungut surat yang berceceran karena tertiup angin. Hei, Kazuha membawa donat dari Osaka loh~" Kak Ran mengacungkan sebuah kotak dan melambai-lambaikannya di udara.

Aku berusaha antusias. "Ah kelihatannya enak! Ayo kita pindahkan ke piring." Aku menarik tangan Kak Ran dan membawanya ke dapur.

Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin membiarkna Heiji dan Kazuha berduaan. Mungkin itu bisa menenangkan perasaan Heiji. Dan sepertinya usahaku berhasil karena aku mendengar suara percakapan yang samar-samar. Ganbatte Heiji!

Aku mengambil piring dari lemari piring yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sofa. Dari sana, aku mengintip keadaan mereka berdua. Dan hasilnya memuaskan, Kazuha dan Heiji mini sedang asyik mengobrol, dan, yang membuatku senang adalah, keduanya tersenyum.

Aku mempercepat proses pengambilan piring. Saat kakiku sudah hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, aku mendengar perkataan Kazuha yang membuat langkahku batal. Nada suaranya biasa saja tetapi tetap membuatku terkesiap. Aku juga dapat mendengar suara tercekat yang berasal dari Heiji.

Kata-kata Kazuha tergiang-ngiang di telingaku.

"Nao-kun, kamu mirip seperti Heiji Hattori, ya."

To Be Continued~

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_UYEAH BO nya udah mulai muncul. Kazuha juga muncul. hihiii_

_di review, ada yang bilang beda gaya penulisan, hehe keliatan ya?_

_sebenernya, aku lagi berusaha memperbaiki cara penulisanku. di chapter 1-5, rasanya terlalu singkat jadi kerasa keburu-buru gitu. jadi aku lagi nyoba buat nambahin detail biar gak terkesan keburu-buru. karena aku penulis baru, gaya tulisku masih belom stabil. hiksss gomennnn T^T_

_menurut kalian gimana?_

_tapi itu 100% buatanku kok. *kedip kedip* /apasih_

_ada juga yang saran pertemuan nao sama kazuha. Haha tenang bos, udah kurencanain dari awal kok. yah, walaupun gak persis persis amat sama yang diminta.._

_udah segitu aja author's note kali ini. kalo kepanjangan mah namanya curhat._

_hahaha makasih udah baca cerita akuuuuu ^^ _

_wabyu, -nisnis-_


	8. Chapter 8 feeling

Suara jarum detik mendominasi suara di ruangan sunyi ini.

Heiji lah yang paling diam diantara yang lain. Tubuhnya bagaikan patung anak-anak yang dipahat oleh Michaelangelo.

Kazuha, sejak mengatakan kalimat terkutuk itu, hanya menunduk menatap lantai. Aku, masih diam di dekat rak piring. Kak Ran, masih asik di dapur sambil mendendangkan lagu yang kedengarannya seperti lagu dari AKB48.

Mulut Heiji membuka lalu menutup lagi, tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Suara dering telepon membuyarkan seluruh keheningan di ruangan ini. "Biar aku saja yang angkat." Kata Heiji cepat.

Heiji turun dari sofa dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju telepon yang berada di atas meja kerja Paman Mouri. Kazuha menatap Heiji dengan pandangan kosong yang hanya bisa diartikan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Conan-kun? Mana piringnya?" Kak Ran memanggilku dari dapur. Otomatis, aku berjalan ke dapur dan memberikan piringnya pada Kak Ran. Dari depan, aku samar-samar mendengar suara Heiji mengatakan 'ya' 'hm' 'baik' 'aku mengerti' , lalu suara telepon di tutup.

"Tadi Paman Mouri yang menelpon. Katanya, ia tidak bisa pulang mala mini, ada urusan. Ia mengingatkan untuk mengunci pintu sebelum tidur." Heiji menyampaikan ulang apa yang Paman Mouri katakan tadi dengan agak keras agar aku dan Kak Ran bisa mendengar dari dapur.

"Huh, ayah! Bilang saja ingin main mahjong. Dasar!" Ran menggumam tidak jelas. "Nah, donat siap!" Kak Ran membawa 2 piring besar berisi donat yang kelihatannya sangat enak.

"Terima kasih, Kak Kazuha." Kataku, sambil mencomot donat tiramisu kesukaanku. Cuaca dingin seperti ini memang enak makan donat. Apalagi kalau ditambah kopi susu. Yuumm.

"Nao-kun mau?" Tanya Kazuha sambil menyodorkan piring berisi donat.

Heiji masih diam sambil memandang piring tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Berani bertaruh, pikirannya pasti melayang entah kemana.

"Nao-kun? Yang tadi itu jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya lagi galau saja." Kata Kazuha di sela-sela mulutnya yang penuh donat.

"Ah, iya. Ngg aku mau yang Oreo. Makasih." Heiji salah tingkah sendiri. Lalu ia makan donat dalam diam. Dari ekspresinya, bisa kutebak ia sedang berpikir cara melewati malam ini tanpa membocorkan identitasnya.

Aku menghela napas. Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar. Amin.

Sisa sore itu berjalan mulus. Kami bermain kartu bersama sambil mengobrolkan hal yang tidak jelas. Lebih tepatnya sih, Kazuha yang mengobrol dengan Heiji. Ia menanyakan hal sepele mengenai Heiji, atau mengorek-ngorek kalau mau di detailkan. Seperti 'Nao-kun suka olahraga apa? Suka Kendo?' , 'Nao-kun pernah ke Osaka?','Nao-kun ulang tahunmu kapan?'

Dan tentu saja Heiji menjawabnya dengan ngawur, 'Aku suka basket. Kendo? Tidak aku tidak suka Kendo' , 'Osaka? Tidak' , 'Ulang tahunku 3 September'

Kazuha, lemas setelah mendapat jawaban dari Heiji. Sepertinya, ia mengharapkan jawaban yang mengarah pada sosok Heiji.

Lalu, kita makan malam. Kita memakan ikan yang dimasak berdua oleh Ran dan Kazuha. Sungguh lezat. Tak terasa, sudah pukul 9 malam.

"Yosh, sudah malam. Waktunya tidur." Kak Ran bangkit dari meja sambil membawa piring kotor.

"Lho, kan, baru jam 9. Biasanya kakak tidur pukul 10, kan?" Aku menaikkan 1 alis ku.

"Biasanya begitu, tapi karena ada Kazuha, kita mau ngobrol dulu. _Obrolan khas anak perempuan._" Mata Ran menyipit saat mengucapkat kalimat terakhir, dan ia juga memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi ku. Lalu, entah darimana datangnya, sebuah ilham datang. "Tunggu sebentar Kak Ran."

Aku melesat menuju kamar tidurku dan mencari buku yang dulu kupinjam dari Ran. Setelah 2 menit mengobrak-abrik kamarku, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Lalu, aku mencari alat penyandapku. Ku selipkan alat tersebut di salah satu lipatan di buku itu.

Aku tersenyum sambil membawanya keluar. "Ini, Kak Ran." Aku memberikan buku tersebut sambil nyengir penuh arti.

Ran menerimanya menerimanya tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Lalu mereka (cewek-cewek) masuk ke kamar Ran. Aku menarik tangan Heiji yang sedang tiduran di sofa karena kekenyangan.

"Kenapa sih?" Heiji berjalan mengikutiku dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih.

"Sssttt. Diam dan ikuti aku."

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan melepas kacamataku. Heiji menatapku ngeri. "Kamu gak bakal apa-apain aku kan?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Gak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh deh." Ku dengar Heiji menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Aku mendekatkan gagang kacamataku ke speaker dan menyetel volumenya hingga pas. Akhirnya, aku dan Heiji bisa mendengar percakapan Ran dan Kazuha.

"Hahaha… begitulah keadaannya. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Heiji. Kok tumben, dia gak dateng kesini?" Suara Ran-lah yang pertama kali kami dengar. Disampingku, mulut heiji membulat membetuk huruf 'o'. Akhirnya, ia mengerti juga apa tujuanku.

"Itu lah Ran yang mau aku certain. Heiji…. Heiji hilang." Suara Kazuha terdengar lirih. Aku menangkap Heiji mengepalkan tangannya dari ekor mataku.

"Hah, hilang?"

"Iya. Kira-kira itu 3 minggu lalu. Heiji mengatakan akan pergi ke Tokyo, tetapi ia tidak pernah kembali lagi." Kazuha mulai terisak pelan.

"Kok bisa.. orangtuanya bilang apa?"

"Mereka mengatakan Heiji baik-baik aku tetap khawatir. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Biasanya Heiji selalu datang di setiap pertandingan aikidoku, biasanya Heiji selalu kubuatkan bekal hampir setiap hari, biasanya Heiji lah yang selalu kucari di sekolah, biasanya.. biasanya.. hikss." Kazuha tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tangisannya memuncak.

Heiji menggeram pelan disampingku. Kepalannya bertambah kuat hingga rasanya tulangnya hampir remuk. Aku bingung mau berkata apa, karena aku merasakan apa yang Heiji rasakan.

"Ssstt.. jangan menangis. Kazuha, aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan. Shinichi juga hilang. Sampai sekarang ia belum juga kembali. Yang kamu harus lakukan adalah percaya. Kamu harus percaya sama Heiji, seperti aku percaya dengan Shin. Suatu hari nanti, entah itu berapa bulan lagi, atau bahkan tahun, mereka pasti kembali. Aku percaya itu."

Aku terharu mendengar kata-kata Ran. Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke kamar sebelah dan memeluk Ran. Tapi, ku tahan emosi ku sekuat tenaga.

Isakkan Kazuha mereda, tetapi ia masih menangis. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan memejamkan mata. Heiji mematikan speaker lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Aku memakai kembali kacamataku dan mencoba mendengarkan suara yang berada di kamar sebelah. Tetapi aku hanya mendengar dengkur halus. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidur. Menangis memang membuat orang lebih cepat tertidur.

Aku memeluk bantal dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tetapi, otakku sedang tidak bisa berkompromi saat ini. Otakku memaksaku untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin ku pikirkan.

Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh asalku? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menang melawan BO? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ran? Aku mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut sebelum aku membayangkan yang lebih buruk lagi.

Yang perlu ku fokuskan saat ini adalah melakukan penyerangan terhadap BO. Bos besar sudah meninggal. Itulah yang kami simpulkan, saat mendengar rekaman ulang percakapan Heiji dengan Vodka beberapa hari yang lalu.

FBI sudah rutin menyelundup pada toko obat tersebut sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Mereka mencari-cari keberadaan markas besar BO, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Saat ini, tim mereka sedang meneliti obat yang mereka ambil dari toko obat BO. Siapa tahu, mereka menjual obat yang terlarang?

Aku sudah hampir terlelap saat kurasakan Heiji gemetar di sampingku. Dia tidak menangis, hanya gemetar karena emosi. Saat pertama kali kulihat Ran menangis, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Marah. Putus asa. Sedih. Dan yang lain-lain.

Aku memutar tubuhku agar menghadap Heiji, tetapi ia menghadap arah yang lain. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh Heiji, tetapi ku urungkan niatku. Heiji butuh waktu sendirian.

Aku memutar tubuhku lagi kearah yang berlawanan. Tak lama kemudian, aku terlelap.

Heiji melewati hari ini dengan penuh emosi. Kami ber-5, sampai dibuat ngeri olehnya. Hal kecil yang seharusnya tidak membuatnya terganggu, tetap saja ia omelkan. Setelah berjam-jam terjebak olehnya di kelas, aku bersyukur saat tiba waktunya pulang.

Sepanjang perjalan pulang juga Heiji mengomel. Sesampainya di rumah professor, kulihat Subaru Okiya sedang memasak bersama professor di dapur.

"Tadaima. Subaru-san sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku heran. Bukankah para FBI sedang sibuk di sebelah?

"Tentu saja memasak." Jawabnya enteng tanpa melihatku.

"Bukan itu maksudku. FBI kan sedang sibuk, anda tidak membantu?"

"FBI juga manusia, kita juga memerlukan waktu istirahat. Benar kan professor?" Subaru-san meminta dukungan professor.

"Tentu saja! Memasak kan menghilangkan stress. Hahahahahhhaattchiiii." Professor bersin. Oh tidak, jangan bilang ia flu lagi.

3 menit selanjutnya di gunakan professor untuk bersin-bersin.

"Professor ambil obat dong! Obat yang waktu itu belum di minum kan?" Heiji berkata dengan lantang tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari manga yang dibacanya.

"Ah, iya sebentar." Professor melesat dengan cepat lalu 1 menit selanjutnya ia sudah kembali sambil membawa kantong kresek dari toko obat BO.

Dengan cepat, ia meneguk pil nya. Lalu, tangannya merogoh-rogoh kantong kresek BO yang di pegangnya. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengeluarkan bon pembelian obat waktu itu. Dahinya mengerut saat memperhatikan bon tersebut.

"Dasar, BO itu! Buang-buang kertas saja. Hei, lihat ini." Ia memanggiku. "Masa, ada kosong yang panjang dari atas kertas sampai barang pembelian. Kertasnya juga, bukan kertas biasa. Aneh-aneh saja." Professor menggerutu sendiri.

Aku menghampiri professor dan merebut kertas bon tersebut. Benar, kertasnya bukan kertas biasa. Kertasnya seperti kertas untuk uang. Aneh sekali. Lalu, pemikiran itu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Professor! Professor punya money detector?" Tanyaku agak terlalu keras hingga seluruh orang di ruangan ini menoleh kepadaku.

"Ehh, punya. Untuk apa?"

"Kertas ini kertas khusus. Lihat, seperti uang kan? Dan bagian kosong ini sudah di rancang untuk kosong kalau tidak disinari menggunakan money detector. Apapun yang di sembunyikan disini, pasti berguna!" Jelasku menggebu-gebu. Professor langsung berlari terbirit-birit menuju gudang.

2 menit kemudian, ia sudah kembali sambil membawa money detector. Kami semu, aku, Heiji, Subaru, Ai, dan Professor berkumpul membentuk lingkaran mengerubungi alat tersebut. Setelah menyala, aku menaruh kertas tersebut di bawah money detector. Dan benar saja, terdapat sebuah tulisan yang muncul. Kami semua terkesiap, Subaru-san menunduk untuk membacanya.

"Pabrik Pusat di Haido Barat nomor 65." Ia langsung mengambil ponsel dan memencet beberapa tombol. "Halo, Jodie? Ada petunjuk baru. Bawa anggota pusat ke rumah Kudo. Sekarang. Baik." Lalu ia menutup flip ponselnya dengan keras.

Kami semua saling berpandangan bingung bercampur senang. Tak disangka BO mau memberikan alamatnya semudah ini. Lalu aku memandang Ai, ia membelalak menatap alamat di kertas tersebut. Setelah menelan liur, akhirnya ia berhasil mengatakan sesuatu. "Alamat itu.. saat aku masih bergabung dengan mereka, mereka merencanakan pembangunan di alamat tersebut. Tapi pada saat itu aku tidak memperhatikannya karena aku memfokuskan diri untuk melarikan diri. Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal itu." Ai menggelengkan kepala sambil memegangnya.

Baru saja aku mau mengucapkan sesuatu, terdengar decitan ban di luar. Sepertinya para FBI sudah sampai. Wow, cepat sekali.

Subaru langsung melepas celemeknya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Tetapi lengannya di tahan oleh Heiji. "Aku ikut." Nadanya tegas tak terbantahkan. Subaru memandang Heiji bingung tetapi akhirnya ia meng-iyakannya. Aku langsung bergegas untuk ikut juga. Tentu saja, aku tidak mau ketinggalan dengan Heiji.

Sesampainya di sebelah, para FBI sudah duduk manis di perpustakaanku. Mereka adalah agen Jodie, James dan Camel. Mereka menatap kedatanganku dan Heiji dengan bingung.

"Hey, cool kid! Long time no see, huh!" Sapa Agen Jodie dengan santai.

"Eh, iya." Aku menjawab kikuk.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Subaru menjelaskan apa yang ia temukan di sebelah. Dan langsung saja, para FBI berdebat. Entah apa yang mereka katakan, aku tidak dapat mendengar terlalu jelas karena mereka berdebat dengan kecepatan super.

"Serang." Heiji mengatakan kata tersebut dengan pelan di sampingku.

"Hah?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bilang serang." Nadanya datar tetapi kali ini cukup kencang untuk dapat di dengar oleh para FBI. Mereka menatap Heiji bingung.

"AKU BILANG SERANG!" Kali ini berteriak.

"Hei, Nao!" Aku memanggilnya.

"Tunggu apalagi sih? Kalian kan sudah tahu…" Ia tidak mendengarku.

"Nao!"

"….lokasi mereka. Senjata juga sudah lumayan…" Ia masih tidak mendengarku.

"Naooooooo." Aku memanggilnya tepat di telinganya.

"…banyak. Apa sih yang kalian tunggu. Diamlah, Kudo! Apa kamu tidak capek menunggu? Sudah berapa lama kamu membuat Ran menunggu. Ini haru secepatnya di selesaikan. Kamu…"

"NAO!" kali ini aku berteriak sangat kencang. Aku menatapnya garang, lalu menariknya keluar dari perpustakaanku. Aku menariknya sampai kami tiba di halaman rumahku. Angin dingin menerpaku dan Heiji. Tetapi angin tidak bisa meredam emosiku saat ini.

"Nao! Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan? Serang? Haha segampang itu kamu bilangnya. Kamu bilang gitu karena kamu belum pernah melawan mereka langsung. Aku pernah! Mereka berbahaya, Nao. BERBAHAYA!" Aku meneriakinya lagi dan ia diam saja. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengendalikan emosiku.

"Nao, aku tahu kamu tertekan karena Kazuha kemarin, tapi tolong mengerti. Melawan mereka tidak segampang melawan musuh di game online. Salah bertindak sedikit nyawa kita melayang." Aku memandangnya meminta pengertian. Tiba-tiba ia menangis. Bukan menangis mengenai hal gak jelas seperti dulu, tetapi benar-benar menangis dari lubuk hati yang dalam. Otomatis, aku memeluknya.

"Tenang, _man. _Everything gonna be alright." Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan dapat kudengar ia menyebutkan nama Kazuha berulang-ulang.

"Sudah selesai menangis, kid?" Suara Ag_en _Jodie mengagetkanku.

"Lho, sudah selesai rapat?"

"Tidak ada gunanya rapat di hari libur. Susah fokus. Rapatnya dilanjutkan besok. Yuk, kembali ke rumah professor." Subaru-san menuntunku dan Heiji yang menyeka sisa air matanya kembali ke rumah professor.

Baru saja sampai di ruang tamu, seorang penyelidik FBI datang untuk menemui Subaru-san.

"Akai-san, kami sudah meneliti seluruh obat, tetapi hanya ini yang tidak diketahui obat apa." Mendengar kata obat, kepala Ai langsung mencari sumber yang berbicara, lalu memanjangkan kepalanya untuk melihat obat tersebut.

Matanya langsung membelalak. Ia langsung berlari dan merebut obat tersebut dari tangan si penyelidik. Ia memandangi obat tersebut dengan takjub. "Tunggu sebentar. Kalian semua tunggu disini. 5 menit, oke?" Ai mengatakan kalimat tersebut sangat cepat. Subaru-san dan salah satu penyelidik FBI menatapnya bingung. Tetapi mereka membiarkan Ai.

Tepat 5 menit kemudian, Ai kembali dari laboratorium bawah tanahnya. Ekspresinya aneh. Sedikit ngeri bercampur takjub. Ia mendekatiku dan Heiji yang menatapnya bingung dari sofa.

Ia memperlihatkan telapak tangannya. Obat tersebut berbentuk kapsul. Dengan 2 warna, merah di atas dan kuning dibawah, seperto kebanyakan obat yang lain. Kami menatap Ai menuntut penjelasannya. Ai membalas tatapan kami dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membalik dunia kami saat itu juga.

"Obat ini.. obat penawar APTX 4869."

To Be Continued~

_Hayoloooo.. udah ada obat penawarnya APTX 4869. Jengjengggg_

_Hahahaaa_

_Kalian suka gak sama ceritaku? Hehe jawab di review yak_

_Masukan dan kritik di terima kok_

_See you di next chapter! -nisnis-_


	9. Chapter 9 come back

"P-penawar APTX 4869?" Aku dan Heiji berkata bersamaan.

Ai menghela napas di depan kami. Matanya masih tertuju pada pil di telapak tangannya. Aku melihat Akai-san juga menatap obat di tangan Ai dengan takjub.

Ai menghela napas sekali lagi. "Tadi saat mereka membawa obat ini," dagunya menunjuk si agen FBI "aku penasaran karena bentuknya mirip. Jadi, aku ambil dan kuteliti di laboratorium. Saat kubandingkan dengan APTX, formulanya sangat berkebalikan. Dan sangat klop kalau di cocokkan. Ini, " Ai mengepalkan tangannya sehingga obat tersebut terkubur di dalam telapak tangannya "murni penawar APTX 4869."

Kaki ku lemas seketika. Apa yang harus kurasakan sekarang? Senang? Atau takut?

Ruang tamu professor masih hening hingga suara Akai-san membelah udara. "Ngg, ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Obat apa itu?" Ia bertanya pada kami bertiga. Dahinya berkerut sangat dalam sehingga alisnya hampir bertaut.

Ai menghela napas jengkel. Ia menatap Akai-san dengan tatapan bosan. "Akai-san, tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, deh. Kami; aku, Conan dan Nao, adalah korban obat ini. Ya, aku Sherry." Ai masih jutek. "Dia dan dia." – Ai menunjukku dan Heiji –"adalah Shinichi dan Heiji. Kalau Shinichi mungkin anda sudah tahu, tapi Heiji Hattori baru mengecil belum lama ini. Dan obat yang ada di tanganku ini, akan membalikkan keadaan kembali menjadi _hampir normal."_

Aku mendengus. Hampir normal. Memang betul, kalau sudah seperti ini, normal adalah hal yang paling mustahil untuk diraih. Jadi, hampir normal sudah sangat bagus. Kata-kata yang sangat khas Ai.

Akai-san menatap Heiji kaget. Dan Heiji menatapnya datar. Setelah pulih dari kekagetannya, ia kembali bertanya sambil menahan kaki kacamatanya. "Ngg, jadi kalian YAKIN mau minum? Dan, siapa yang mau minum duluan?"

Kami diam. Iya, ya, siapa yang mau minum duluan? Kalau obatnya tidak 100% berhasil, bisa-bisa menjadi fatal. Tapi, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat kembali dan menemui Ran. Aku menatap Heiji dan Ai bergantian, mereka balas menatapku. Ai tampak berpikir sedangkan Heiji berseri-seri.

"Aku saja, aku saja!" Heiji menawarkan diri.

"Kalau obatnya gagal gimana?" Tanya professor dari dapur, ia menatap Heiji cemas.

"Kita gak bakal tahu kalau tidak dicoba kan?" Heiji masih berseri-seri.

Hening lagi.

"Paman," aku memanggil agen FBI yang kebingungan di belakang Akai-san. "waktu di temukan, bagaimana kondisi obatnya?"

Agen FBI tersebut masih agak bingung saat menjawab pertanyaanku. "Beda dari obat yang lain. Rata-rata obat yang lain, sudah berdebu, kalau obat yang ini masih belum ada debunya."

Berarti obat ini masih baru.

"Kalau kemasannya? Apa tulisannya?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

"Ngg… obat kedewasaan." Agen tersebut tampak mengingat-ingat.

Aku menganga. Obat kedewasaan? Aku tahu kalau obat tersebut kebalikan dari APTX 4869 sendiri, tapi apa efeknya kalau orang normal yang meminumnya? Kalau begitu, APTX itu obat awet muda dong? Haha lelucon tipikal BO.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Semua orang tampak kaget, terutama Ai. Tiba-tiba ia menggelengkan kepalanya sangat kencang, sepertinya ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran apapun yang ada di otaknya sekarang.

"Heiji, kenapa kamu mau minum obat penawarnya sekarang?"

Heiji memejamkan matanya, lalu menjawab. "Karena aku yang terakhir kali mengecil, mungkin efeknya paling kuat. Kalau obatnya gagal, aku tidak bisa meresikokan hidup kalian. Kalau Ai yang minum dan gagal, siapa yang akan meneruskan penelitiannya? Kalau Kudo yang minum dan gagal, sia-sia dong, perjuangannya selama ini?" Ia tersenyum lirih pada kami semua.

Ai menghela napas ke-empatnya selama 5 menit belakangan ini. "Baiklah, Heiji, kamu minum obat ini di bawah." Ai melempar obat tersebut kepada Heiji. Dengan mantap, Heiji menangkapnya. "Kudo, pakaian normal mu masih ada? Bisa pinjamkan kepada Heiji?"

Sebelum aku dapat menjawab, Akai-san menjawab terlebih dahulu. "Ada. Biar aku saja yang ambilkan. Beri aku 2 menit." Lalu ia melesat menuju rumahku.

Heiji tampak girang bukan main menatap obat di tangannya. Aku menghela napas dan menatap agen FBI yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa professor. "Paman, obatnya ada berapa?" Aku bertanya kepadanya.

Ia tampak mengingat-ingat, lalu dengan ragu menjawab pertanyaanku. "Seingatku ada 10 strip. Aku membawa 1 strip ke sini." Ia merogoh kantong tasnya. Lalu, ia mendapat apa yang dicarinya. "Ini."

Aku mengambil strip yang disodorkannya, lalu mengamatinya. Kalau BO, sudah memproduksi sebanyak 10 strip, berarti obatnya sudah fix.

Akai-san kembali kurang dari 2 menit dengan membawa pakaian lengkap. Ia melemparkannya pada Heiji.

"Nah, aku akan berubah. Kalian tunggu dan lihat." Ia berlari kecil sambil sedikit melompat menuju lantai bawah. Aku menatap punggungnya hingga hilang dari bawah tangga. Aku memutar tubuhku dan berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disamping si agen FBI.

Aku memejamkan mata sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara teriakan dari bawah. Aku membuka mataku denga cepat dan memasang telinga baik-baik. Tak terdengar suara apapun. Semua orang di ruangan ini juga sama tegangnya. "Heiji, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Aku berteriak.

Lalu aku mendengar suara tawa berat. "Wohohoooo aku berubah! Kudo aku menjadi Hattori lagi! Tunggu, aku pakai baju dulu." Suara bass Heiji mencairkan suasana tegang di ruangan ini.

Aku menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, Heiji berhasil berubah. Entah untuk berapa lama. Setelah hening yang cukup panjang, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Lalu, disitulah Heiji berdiri. Di ujung tangga sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menatapnya takjub. Setelah 3 minggu melihatnya dalam wujud chibi, kini aku melihat wujud normalnya lagi. Ia berjalan menghampiri ku dan mengangkatku seakan-akan aku ini bayi.

"Kudo! Aku berubah! Horeeeeeee!" Ia mengayun-ayunkan tubuhku di udara. Aku memberontak tetapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dan, aku juga tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Heiji.

"Hattori, bagaimana rasanya?" Suara Ai khas suara dokter.

"Sempurna." Heiji menurunkanku dari gendongannya dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku menggerutu dan pergi berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum.

"Ah, Kazuha! Aku harus pergi menemui Kazuha!" Aku menaruh gelasku secepat mungkin untuk mencegah Heiji, tetapi Ai sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu. "Jangan!" Teriak Ai.

Aku sudah kembali ke ruang tamu dan melihat ekspresi bingung Heiji menatap Ai. "Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Obat ini bukan buatanku, aku tidak tahu berapa lama obat ini bertahan. Jadi kamu tidak boleh keluar rumah dulu."

Ekspresi Heiji kosong, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. "Berapa lama?"

"36 jam. Kalau kamu tidak berubah menjadi kecil kembali, kamu boleh pergi cari pacarmu." Ai pergi meninggalkan Heiji menuju laboratoriumnya.

Heiji tampak lemas di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia duduk di sofa dengan lesu. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang jam 1 siang. Kamu boleh pergi besok jam 7 malam. 36 jam di mulai dari sekarang." Heiji mengangguk lalu ia mulai sedikit pulih dari lesunya.

"Well, 36 jam tidak akan selama yang aku bayangkan." Lalu ia bangkit dan mencari ponselnya.

Ia mengetikkan sesuatu lalu menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya. Setelah diam sekitar 10 detik, akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Halo? Ayah ini aku, Heiji… Iya, aku sudah berubah kembali… Entahlah aku sedang menunggu efeknya, kalau sampai 36 jam kedepan tidak berubah kecil lagi, aku permanen jadi besar lagi… mm iya… ayah siapkan saja pasukan polisi Osaka.. mungkin sebentar lagi.. iya.. iya.. oke.. salam untuk ibu.. bye." Lalu ia menutup percakapannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Heiji menuju Akai-san. Ia tampak sedang berpikir keras sambil mengusap-usap dagu. Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel. Ia mengetikkan kata-kata lalu mengembalikkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Ia melihatku sedang memerhatikannya, lalu tersenyum. "Laporan pada bos. Besok jam 7 mereka semua akan kesini." Lalu ia bangkit dan menemui professor di dapur. Agen FBI yang tadi duduk di sofa berdiri lalu pergi dari rumah Professor.

Di dapur, aku melihat professor sedang menyeka air mata. Aku mengerutkan dahi lalu berjalan menghampirinya. "Professor kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Shin, cuma senang Heiji sudah kembali besar. Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar."

Aku tertawa melihat aksi professor, lalu terdiam. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Pasti.

**36 jam kemudian**

Heiji masih bertahan dalam wujud aslinya. Ia sangat senang dengan ini. Ai, masih berkutat di laboratoriumnya, entah apalagi yang ditelitinya.

"Kudo~ aku normal lhoooo." Heiji menari-nari di ruang tamuku. Kami dan para FBI sedang berunding di sini. Merundingkan strategi penyerangan atau apalah itu.

Aku menghela napas dan memejamkan mataku. Lalu, suara langkah kaki menghampiri kami.

"Hey, cool kid!" Bu Jodie duduk di sampingku dan merangkulku. "Ready to be a cool guy, huh?"

Deg.

Akai-san, tanpa penyamaran, mendekatiku. Dari posisi tangannya, ia sedang berposisi untuk melemparkan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, ia melempar penawar APTX 4869 kepadaku.

"Kembalilah, detektif. Kami membutuhkanmu."

Aku menatap obat di genggamanku dengan takjub. Lalu Agen Camel melemparkanku setumpuk baju. "Cepatlah. Time is money." Lalu ia nyengir kepadaku.

Heiji menendang bokongku. "Aduh, cepetan, lah. Abis ini, kita pergi menemui Kazuha dan Ran."

Aku mengangguk lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Setelah mengisi 1 gelas penuh, aku berjalan cepat menuju kamarku. Aku melemparkan pakaianku di atas kasur.

Tangan kiriku memegang gelas, tangan kananku mengenggam penawar APTX. Aku memejamkan mataku lalu meminum obat tersebut dalam 1 tegukan.

Aku menunggu reaksinya. Setelah 30 menit tanpa reaksi, akhirnya reaksinya muncul.

Rasanya seperti ada api yang membakar tubuhku. Aku memegang jantungku, berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, tetapi sia-sia. Api kembali menjalari tubuhku hingga keujung jari kakiku. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Aku berteriak. Lalu aku jatuh ke lantai. Rasa sakitnya mulai mereda. Napasku terengah-engah, tetapi aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan saat ini juga. Aku bangkit perlahan-lahan dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

Aku menatap tanganku. Besar. Aku meraba wajahku. Tak ada kacamata. Mataku membelalak. Aku kembali. Aku, adalah Shinichi Kudo, bukan Conan Edogawa.

Aku mengenakan pakaianku secepat kilat. Setelah berpakaian lengkap, aku kembali menuju ruang tamu. Disana, 4 pasang mata sedang menatapku antusias.

"Halo,Kudo~ Enak kan kembali besar?" Heiji nyengir kepadaku.

"Aw! Cool guy! So handsome! Oww, I'll miss the cute cool kid." Agen Jodie mencubit pipiku.

Akai-san, Agen James dan Agen Camel tersenyum kepadaku.

"Nah, nak. Pergilah sekarang. Temui pacar kalian. Besok malam kita akan menyerang markas mereka."

Deg. Bertemu Ran.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih! Ayo, Kudo." Heiji menarikku.

Aku merapatkan jaketku sesampainya di luar. Lalu kami berlari menuju kantor paman detektif. Setelah 15 menit berlari seperti orang kesetanan, akhirnya kami sampai.

Aku mengatur napasku setelah mencapai depan pintu. Jantungku berdebar keras. Heiji menghela napas panjang lalu mengetuk pintu. Dari dalam, aku dapat mendengar suara Ran. Lalu suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Jantungku berdebar jauh lebih kencang.

Lalu, pintu terbuka. Aku dapat melihat Ran dan Kazuha sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Lalu ekspresi mereka berubah, mata mereka membelalak.

Otomatis, aku menarik Ran ke dalam pelukanku. Dan Heiji melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah hening selama 5 tarikan napas, aku mendengar suara Kazuha. "Bodoh!"

Karena kaget, aku melepaskan Ran dari pelukanku. Lalu aku gelagapan karena salah tingkah. Sial, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ran.

"Kemana aja kamu hah?! 3 minggu hilang tiba-tiba. Gak ada telepon juga! Kemana kamu?!" Suara Kazuha menusuk telingaku. Heiji tidak melepaskan Kazuha dari pelukannya, malah memeluknya lebih erat.

"Ya ampun, 3 minggu aku pergi kamu masih gampang marah ya." Lalu Kazuha menangis.

"Loh, kok kamu nangis? Maaf deh maaf. Aduh." Heiji mengusap-usap kepala Kazuha.

Aku sedari tadi asik menonton mereka, sehingga tidak sadar tatapan Ran tertuju padaku sedari tadi. "Shin?" Akhirnya Ran membuka suara.

Jantungku kembali berpacu. "Hei, Ran." Aku menjaga suaraku agar terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Shin ini beneran kamu?" Tangan Ran memegang pipiku. Ketika Ran menyentuhku, rasanya seperti ada kejutan listrik yang mengaliri tubuhku.

"Iya. Aku pulang." Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Lalu aku melihat air mata tergenang di sudut matanya. Reflek, aku mengusapnya menggunakan ibu jariku. "Jangan menangis, bodoh." Lalu aku memeluknya lagi. Bukannya berhenti menangis, tangisan Ran malah menjadi-jadi.

"Lah, kok makin parah? Ah, disini dingin. Gak mau aku masuk nih?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Ran. Ia cepat-cepat menarik diri lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam kantor detektif. Heiji dan Kazuha mengikutiku ke dalam.

"Shin, tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Kamu pergi aku tendang kamu." Ran menatapku tajam, lalu pergi menuju dapur. Aku tertawa melihat sikapnya.

Kazuha masih marah-marah terhadap Heiji. Lalu, Ran datang membawa 4 gelas minuman. Lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Ceritakan." Tuntutnya.

Aku melirik Heiji meminta bantuan. Setelah menerima kodeku, ia mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Ran.

"Kita ketemu di suatu kasus. Ugh kasusnya susah banget. Jadi kita terperangkat bareng 3 minggu. Di sana gak ada sinyal, jadi kita gak bisa kasih kabar. Gitu." Ia meneguk minumannya sebagai tanda dari akhir ceritanya.

Kazuha menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar, lalu Ran kembali bertanya. "Shin.. Shin gak bakal pergi lagi kan?"

Deg. Sial ngomong apa nih.

Tepat pada saat itu, ponsel Heiji berbunyi. Ia membuka flip ponselnya lalu mengangkatnya pada dering pertama. "Ya.. sudah siap? Berapa? Oke.. ya, disana… malam." Lalu percakapannya putus.

"Shin?" Ran menarikku kembali dari lamunanku.

"Ya?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Shin."

Aku bimbang sesaat. "Ya, aku gak bakal pergi lagi." Aku berbohong.

Senyum Ran mengembang lalu ia mulai menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi di sekolah selama aku absen. Aku hanya setengah mendengarkan, karena otakku sedang sibuk berpikir cara untuk selamat saat melakukan penyerangan terhadap BO.

Aku menghela napas. Aku harus selamat. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan kembali menjad _hampir normal._

"Hahh.. kita harus pergi. Sudah 2 jam kita disini." Heiji mengumumkan keberangkatankita.

Ran dan Kazuha menatap kami kecewa. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah mencapai pintu aku mengusap kepala Ran. "Gak bakal lama kok. Minggu depan aku udah balik. Oke?" Aku berusaha senyum setenang mungkin.

Ran menghela napas. "Pinky promise?"

Aku tertawa. "Pinky promise." Kami tertawa.

Setelah dadah-dadah, aku dan Heiji pergi.

"Tadi siapa yang telepon?"

"Ayah. Ayah sudah sampai dan sedang bersiap-siap melakukan penjagaan. Besok bakal jadi hari yang panjang." Aku mengangguk.

"Ayah sedang mengatur rencana sama FBI. Tadi ayah udah ke kantor polisi dan diskusi dengan inspektur Matsumoto dan semua udah oke." Aku mengangguk lagi.

Kami sampai pada rumahku lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Di ruang tamu para FBI, bukan hanya kelompok inti, duduk bergerombol. Di tengah, Akai-san sedang berbicara dengan Ayah Heiji. Bu Jodie menyadari kedatangan kami.

"Hey, cool guys!" Teriak Bu Jodie kepada kami

Akai-san dan ayah Heiji menoleh kepada kami. Ayah Heiji berjalan kepada Heiji dan menepuk pundaknya. Lalu mereka mengobrol khas ayah-anak.

"Kudo." Panggil Akai-san. Tepat pada saat aku menoleh, Akai-san melemparkan pistol kepadaku. Aku menangkapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tenang, pelurunya masih kosong." Aku mengangguk. "Bersiap-siaplah, detektif. Besok adalah hari penentuan hidup dan mati."

To be continued~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hellowwww! udah mau perang nih FBI vs BO_

_hihih mungkin bentar lagi tamat.._

_hehe maaf kalau ada typo dan maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, maklum author labil :p_

_kay, see you! -nisnis-_


	10. Chapter 10 battle field

Akai-san membentangkan peta wilayah Haido di atas meja kerja ayahku. Aku dan Heiji mengamatinya dengan serius. Akai-san menunjuk bagian yang akan kami serbu besok menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Pabriknya di Haido barat nomor 65. Pabriknya cukup besar sehingga satu blok penuh dikuasai oleh pabrik tersebut, blok 6. Hattori-san sudah member tahu kepolisian Tokyo untuk menutup daerah sekitar blok 6 dengan alasan perbaikan saluran air. Jadi, warga sekitar blok 6 sudah harus berada di rumah pada pukul 5 sore, sedangkan kita akan menyerbu pada pukul 6. Bisa di pastikan warga sekitar akan aman." Akai-san menjelaskan sambil menatap kami satu per satu dengan serius.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, begitu pula dengan Heiji.

"Malam ini kalian istirahat saja, besok akan menjadi hari yang berat." Akai-san menggulung peta lalu memanggulnya di bahu. "Nah, selamat malam, detektif." Ia berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan kami, tapi bisa kulihat bahunya tegang.

Aku menghela napas lalu berjalan menyusul Akai-san meninggalkan ruangan. Aku menaiki tangga sambil menghitung berapa jumlah anak tangga yang sedang kunaiki. 7…11….14….15. Ternyata jumlah anak tangga di rumahku adalah 15. Aku baru tahu.

Aku membaringkan diri di atas kasurku lalu memejamkan mata. Belum lama aku memejamkan mata, saku celanaku bergetar. Aku merogoh saku celanaku sambil menggerutu pelan. Ku unlock password ponselku dengan cepat lalu kulihat ada sebuah LINE masuk. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, jarang ada LINE masuk untuk Shinichi Kudo.

Ternyata Ran. Ia hanya menanyakan pertanyaan simple. 'sedang apa?'. Apa Ran sudah kangen padaku ya? Aku mengetikkan jawabanku dengan cepat. 'tiduran'. 2 detik kemudian Ran sudah membalas message ku. Wow, cepat sekali.

'sudah mau tidur ya?'

'ya. Selamat malam, Ran' lalu aku mematikan ponselku.

Aku mendesah. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membalas LINE dari Ran dengan sejutek itu. Tapi entah kenapa moodku sedang menginginkan itu. Mungkin karena besok.

Aku mendesah lagi. Pemikiran buruk mengenai hari esok datang tanpa diundang kedalam kepalaku. Bagaimana kalau janji yang kuberikan pada Ran tidak kutepati? Kata orang, kalau mati belum menepati janji, kita tidak bisa masuk surga. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh negative thinking.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah wajah Ran, lalu aku tertidur.

**Esoknya pukul 5.30**

Kami semua sudah siap untuk berangkat. Aku menggunakan setelan serba hitam. Heiji juga sama. Aku mengisi pistol yang diberikan Akai-san dengan peluru. Aku bergidik pelan membayangkan pistol yang kutaruh di sarung pistol di celanaku meledak sendiri.

Heiji sangat semangat mengenai hal ini. Sejak tadi ia memegang pistol dengan gaya seperti koboi. Seluruh anggota FBI hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Aku menyalakan ponselku sejenak. Lalu muncul LINE dari Ran yang dikirmkannya semalam. 'selamat malam shin'. Aku terpekur menatap layar ponselku. Bimbang dengan pilihan yang ada di kepalaku. Setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk mengirimnya. Stiker LINE dengan gambar Leonard si kodok memberikan bunga beserta kue. Dan tulisannya adalah, I love you.

Secepat kilat aku langsung mematikan ponselku dan menaruhnya di laci meja. Aku masih diam di tempat saat Agen Jodie memanggilku untuk naik ke dalam mobil. Kami akan segera berangkat.

**Pabrik Pusat BO. Pukul 6.00**

Aku melirik keluar jendela dari dalam mobil Audi milik FBI. Benar saja, kawasan sekitar pabrik sudah bersih dari para manusia. Yang ada hanya mobil polisi yang diparkiran tersembunyi agar tidak menarik perhatian BO.

Heiji duduk di sebelahku dengan tenang. Ia bersenandung pelan sambil melirik keluar jendela dengan penuh semangat. Begitu pula dengan Agen Jodie yang duduk di balik kemudi.

Kami sudah berada tepat di depan gerbang pabrik. Pabrik ini dikelilingi tembok yang sangat tinggi sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk mengetahui apa yang berada di dalamnya. Ku kira, kami akan memarkirkan mobil di tepi jalan dan memanjat tembok raksasa tersebut, tetapi Agen Jodie dengan santai membawa mobil kedalam pabrik. Ia mengedip penuh arti pada penjaga gerbang.

Aku menganga. Apa yang dilakukan para FBI hingga bisa membuat memasuki pabrik BO terasa seperti masuk ke dalam Disneyland?

Aku mengamati bangunan di dalam tembok raksasa tersebut. Bagunan berlantai 1 ini lebih terlihat seperti super market dibandingkan pabrik. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tempat parkir yang sudah di sediakan. Agen Jodie memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir ini secara pararel.

"Nah, detektif, kalian masuk duluan. Kami akan mengatur beberapa hal terlebih dahulu."

Kami mengangguk lalu langsung keluar mobil secara perhalan. Di tengah gedung ini, terdapat sebuah pintu yang terlihat seperti pintu utama. Aku menatap Heiji dan ia membalas tatapanku. Ia mengangguk.

Kami memasuki pintu utama secara perlahan-lahan. Pintu utama terbuat dari kaca dan membuka secara otomatis dengan sensor. Ruangan di dalamnya berbentuk lingkaran dan tampak seperti lobby hotel. Di belakang ruangan terdapat meja tinggi yang tampaknya seperti meja resepsionis. Tepat di atasnya, terdapat kamera CCTV yang bergerak memantau ruangan ini.

Aku menelan ludah, tegang. Ku tatap Heiji yang sedang mengangguk kepadaku. Kami merayap pada dinding dengan memanfaatkan titik buta CCTV. Saat CCTV, bergerak ke arah kiri, kami merayap dengan cepat pada dinding bagian kanan.

Kami sampai tepat di bawah kamera CCTV. Aku mengeluarkan kamera dan menempelkannya di bawah kamera CCTV, merekam keadaan ruangan sesuai dengan gerakan CCTV. Setelah 1 putaran penuh, aku memberikan kamera tersebut kepada Heiji. Heiji memasangkan alat penempel pada kamera tersebut, dan memasangkannya tepat di depan CCTV dengan cepat. Sehingga siapapun yang mengawasi CCTV, akan melihat ruangan ini kosong tanpa penyusup. Jadi, FBI akan aman masuk ke ruangan ini.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Baru kusadari sejak tadi bahuku sangat tegang. Aku mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan ini. Di kanan dan kiri pintu masuk kaca, terdapat ruangan berpintu. Aku menyikut rusuk Heiji dan memberikan isyarat menggunakan dagu pada kedua ruangan tersebut. Heiji langsung berlari menuju ruangan di sebelah kiri, sedangkan aku berlari menuju ruangan di seberangnya.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan. Aku menyentuh pistolku berjaga-jaga, tetapi tidak terdengar apapun. Aku membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar dan melongokkan kepalaku kedalam ruangan ini. Dari yang kulihat, tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Aku membuka pintu sepenuhnya. Kosong. Hanya ada sofa dan meja dengan beberapa majalah di atasnya.

Aku menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju tengah lobby. Heiji menyusul 1 menit kemudian.

"Kosong. Gudang." Katanya singkat. Aku mengangguk.

"Kosong. Waiting room." Kali ini Heiji yang mengangguk.

Pandanganku tertuju pada satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan ini, yaitu pintu di sebelah kiri meja resepsionis. Aku dan Heiji berjalan dengan kompak menuju pintu tersebut. Baru setengah jalan kami menuju pintu tersebut, aku merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pundakku. Tubuhku mengejang. Seharusnya bukan FBI, karena kalau FBI pasti mereka sudah memanggil nama kami. Kulirik Heiji yang berdiri kaku di sebelahku, ternyata bahunya juga di pegang oleh orang tak dikenal.

Aku menelan ludah. Seperti robot, tubuh kami berputar secara bersamaan. Aku memejamkan mata sampai tubuhku berputar sepenuhnya menghadap seseorang itu. Saat aku membuka mataku, kulihat orang terakhir yang kuarapkan kutemui di pabrik ini.

Ran dan Kazuha.

Aku dan Heiji tercekat. Kami hanya bisa menatap kedua gadis nyasar ini dengan mata membelalak. Heiji dengan cepat menguasai diri dari kekagetannya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" desisnya.

"Kami lihat ada ayahmu di depan. Lalu ada bu Jodie, jadi kami ke dalam sini. Dan benar saja ada kalian disini." Jawab Kazuha enteng.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini tempat apa?" Ran mengedarkan pandangan pada lobby ini.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Pokoknya disini berbahaya. Kalian cepat keluar!" Heiji memutar bahu Kazuha lalu mendorongnya.

"Berbahaya? Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Kazuha membalikkan badannya menghadap Heiji lagi.

"Kazuha kamu gak ngerti apa-apa…" Heiji berkata lirih.

"Pokoknya kami ikut." Kali ini Ran yang berbicara.

Aku saling tatap dengan Heiji. Tatapannya putus asa. Lalu aku menarik tangan Ran.

"Oke, kalian boleh ikut. Tapi kalian tidak boleh bertidak ceroboh. Tetap diam di belakang kami. Dan, kita harus bergerak cepat." Aku menjelaskan sambil berjalan cepat. Aku mengakhiri kata-kataku tepat setelah kami masuk ke dalam pintu di sebelah resepsionis.

Terdapat perpecahan. Ada 2 jalur, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Heiji menghampiri peta yang tertempel di tembok lalu mengamatinya.

"Ke kiri ke pabrik produksi. Ke kanan ke laboratorium. Kita harus berpencar." Aku mengangguk lalu menarik Ran berjalan menuju lorong kanan.

Lorong yang kami lewati berwarna putih bersih seperti lorong rumah sakit. Rasanya mencekam berjalan di lorong ini. Tidak sampai 50 meter di depan kami, terdapat pintu kaca lagi. Ran mengenggam tanganku lebih keras. Kami berjalan dalam diam dan akhirnya sampai di laboratorium.

Ruangan ini luar biasa besarnya. Di depan kami terdapat bermacam-macam alat penelitian. Mikroskop terdapat hamper di setiap meja. Di barisan meja di depan kami, terdapat seseorang sedang focus melihat mikroskop. Ia mengenakan jubah panjang putih yang senada dengan rambut pirangnya. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran kami. Saat kami melangkah 1 langkah, barulah ia mengangkat wajahnya dari mikroskop dan memandang kami. Langkahku tertahan di tempat itu.

Bourbon.

Ran tercekat di sampingku. "Kak Amuro.." katanya lirih.

Bourbon tersenyum kepada kami. "Hai, sedang apa?" tanyanya santai.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya kakak. Kakak sedang apa?" Nada suara Ran terdengar tajam.

Bourbon terkekeh pelan melihat Ran. "Hai, Ran. Sedang apa disini? Ikut menantang nyawa dengan pacar detektifmu?" Bourbon tesenyum sinis pada kami.

"Kakak.. ini kan tempat orang jahat." Suara Ran mengecil perlahan-lahan.

Bourbon tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Definisi orang jahat menurutmu itu seperti apa, gadis manis?" Pertanyaan Bourbon membuat Ran ciut di belakangku.

"Bourbon, sedang apa kamu disini? Di laboratorium?" Aku mengambil alih percakapan.

"Menurutmu? Kalau orang di laboratorium ya buat obat lah." Ia menaikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Obat? Penawar APTX itu kamu yang buat?"

"Ah, obat itu. Iya begitulah. Kaget ya? Kamu pikir obat tersebut tidak ada penawarnya? Organisasi pasti tidak akan tinggal diam hanya karena pembuatnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba" Ia terkekeh lagi. Aku mendesis di tempatku.

"Omong-omong," ia melanjutkan "aku tidak tahu bagaimana detektif sepertimu bisa masuk ke dalam sini, tetapi aku lebih tidak tahu bagaimana bocah-bocah itu bisa kesini." Ia member isyarat menggunakan dagunya.

Aku mengikuti arah gerakan dagunya lalu rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak pada detik itu. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat 3 anak kecil sedang asik bermain dengan mikroskop sambil tertawa. Sisa anggota grup detektif cilik.

Bourbon membersihkan telinganya menggunakan kelingkingnya. "Hari ini aku sedang baik, jadi nanti saat aku pulang aku akan mengantar mereka pada professor mu itu. Untunglah, kalau moodku sedang tidak baik, bisa kuhabisi mereka." Bourbon menunjukkan senyum yang mengerikan.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Ran beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Bourbon. Tepat pada saat Bourbon memalingkan muka untuk melihat Ran, Ran melayangkan tendangan mautnya. Bourbon terkena tendangan tepat di wajahnya, lalu ia pingsan di tempat setelah beberapa gigi gerahamnya copot.

Mendengar suara cukup keras, 3 bocah di sudut ruangan menoleh pada kami. "Kak Ran!" Ayumi berjalan menghampiri Ran. Lalu disusul oleh Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?!" Teriakku pada mereka semua. Mereka memandangku kaget tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Kali ini Ran yang bertanya.

"Untuk menyelidiki tentu saja. Ada anak kelas C yang menyampaikan kecurigaannya pada kami. Katanya jalanan ditutup dengan alasan perbaikan saluran air, padahal saluran airnya baik-baik saja. Jadi kami kesini." Genta menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian tidak memikirkan resikonya?"

"Tidak. Tadinya aku mau mengajak Conan, Nao dan Ai, tetapi mereka sudah 2 hari tidak masuk." Kali ini Ayumi yang menjawab.

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak berpamitan kepada grup detektif cilik sebelum berubah besar kembali.

Aku dan Ran menghela napas. Lalu ku tarik ketiga tangan anak kecil ini. "Kalian cepat keluar dari sini. Lewat pintu yang itu. Oke?" Mereka menatapku bingung.

Mereka baru mau bergerak ketika Ran mendorong mereka dengan halus. Se perginya mereka, aku dan Ran melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Di ujung ruangan, tepat di sebelah mikroskop tempat anak kecil bermain tadi terdapat sebuah pintu kaca.

Pintu tersebut otomatis terbuka pada saat kami mendekatinya. Di depan kami terdapat lorong putih lagi. Saat kami bersiap untuk melangkah, kaki Ran tersandung yang menyebabkan sapu tangannya terbang ke tengah lorong putih tersebut. Pada saat sapu tangan tersebut terbang, sapu tangan tersebut terkena garis merah yang bersinar.

"Laser…" kataku dan Ran berbarengan.

Aku berdecak kesal dan berpikir. Kalau lorong ini di penuhi laser, berarti ada tombol untuk meng non aktifkannya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada peta yang terpajang di tembok. Peta tersebut di bingkai sehingga agak sedikit timbul. Aku menghampiri peta tersebut lalu mencoba melepasnya. Benar saja, saat ku lepas, di belakangnya terdapat tombol untuk mematikan laser laser ini.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ran mengintip dari belakang bahuku, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir. Aku menepuk pahaku kesal, tombol ini berupa kode angka. Tiba-tiba tanganku merasakan suatu benda yang mungkin bisa membantu. Aku merogohnya dan memandanginya penuh harap.

Alat yang kupegang sekarang berbentuk seperti bolpoin. Panjangnya tidak lebih dari 15 cm dan terbuat dari tembaga.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ran.

"Alat ciptaannya professor Agasa. Katanya, alat ini bisa mengacaukan alat elektronik. Apapun. Termasuk microwave. Sebentar, aku coba dulu."

Aku membuka tutup alat ini. Saat dibuka, terdapat satu tombol merah di atasnya. Karena, tidak ada pilihan lain, aku memencet tombol tersebut dan mendekatkannya pada tombol mematikan laser.

Benar saja, saat di dekatkan, tombol tersebut berkedap-kedip. Lalu tombol tersebut mati seketika. Aku memandang Ran penuh arti sambil tersenyum.

"Berhasil! Coba kamu lemparkan benda apa saja." Ran melepas jepit rambutnya lalu melemparkannya tepat di tengah lorong. Tidak ada cahaya merah. Aku dan Ran saling pandang sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggandeng tangan Ran dan menariknya ke tengah lorong. Ran memungut jepit rambut dan sapu tangannya.

Lorong tersebut lebih panjang dibandingkan lorong sebelumnya. Setelah berjalan selama 2 menit, lorog tersebut berbelok kearah kiri. Dan kami melihat pintu di ujung lorong putih ini. Aku menambah kecepatan jalanku.

Saat ku buka pintu tersebut, rasanya darahku berhenti mengalir. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar. Bentuknya persegi dengan dua pintu; satu dari arahku datang tadi dan satu lagi di seberang ku. Ruangan ini hanya memiliki 1 jendela yang posisinya cukup tinggi. Dan yang membuat darahku berhenti mengalir adalah orang yang duduk sambil memejamkan mata di bawah jendela.

Orang tersebut adalah Kazuha dan para detektif cilik. Tubuh mereka di ikat dan di sandarkan pada tembok. Sepertinya mereka dibius karena mereka tampak tertidur sangat pulas.

Melihat Kazuha, pikiran buruk menyergapku. Di mana Heiji? Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Kazuha sendirian?

Ran menjerit pelan lalu langsung berlari ke tengah ruangan sebelum dapat kucegah. Aku mengejarnya dan pada saat kami hampir mencapai mereka, aku merasakan benda tumpul menghantam kepalaku dengan sangat keras. Aku terjatuh seketika. Lalu kepala Ran juga di hantam tepat setelah aku jatuh. Kami berdua tergeletak di lantai.

"Hebat juga. Tikus-tikus ini bisa masuk sampai sejauh ini." Sebuah suara berat menusuk gendang telingaku. Aku mengenal suara ini. Ini suara Gin.

Gin menjatuhkan benda apapun yang tadi digunakannya untuk memukul kami. Ia berjalan secara perlahan ke depan kami.

Aku mencoba bangkit tetapi pukulan di kepalaku membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya. Sudah tidak pingsan saja sudah bagus.

Gin merogoh sarung pistolku dan mengambil pistolku. Aku menjerit tertahan. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengambil pistolku!

"Whoaaa.. bawa barang bagus rupanya. Hmm.. aku ad aide. Aku akan melakukan sulap disini."

Aku bergidik mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Begini, aku akan berputar ke kanan dan kiri lalu menembak salah satu dari mereka menggunakan pistol ini. Menegangkan bukan?" Ia menyeringai padaku. Rambut panjang peraknya dikibas-kibaskan di udara.

"T..tidakk." Aku berusaha super keras untuk mengucapkan kata 'tidak'. Rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Huh, siapa suruh menyusup ke sini. Untung aku menemukan mereka di pabrik tadi. Jangan kau pikir bisa semudah itu menduduki tempat ini."

Aku masih tidak bisa bergerak.

"Baiklah aku mulai sekarang. Aku akan menghitung sampai 3 dan menghadap manapun tubuhku nanti, aku akan menembak. Siap-siaplah detektif, ini adalah mimpi buruk yang sangat menyeramkan."

Gin mulai menggerakkan badannya ke kiri. "1.."

Aku menjerit di dalam hati. Tidak! "2.." lalu ia ke kanan.

Ia memutar badannya ke kiri lagi. "3!"

DOR!

To Be Continued~

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_Hayoloo siapa yang ketembak. hihihiii_

_ending semakin dekat! huhuu T^T_

_next chapter : ending!_

_-nisnis-_


	11. Chapter 11 ending

DOR!

Suara tembakan pistol tanpa peredam menusuk gendang telingaku. Tapi, bukan hanya telingaku yang sakit, tetapi hatiku juga. Siapa di antara kedua orang tersebut yang terkena tembak?

Aku mati-matian mencoba untuk membuka mata. Di depan Gin, terkapar tubuh seseorang. Aku membelalak. Tubuh itu bukanlah tubuh Kazuha ataupun tubuh anggota kelompok detektif cilik.

Itu tubuh Heiji.

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku dapat merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mataku. Tiba-tiba Gin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha! Mau mencoba menghalangi kematian temanmu, detektif? Usahamu hanya memperlambat, bukan mencegah."

"K-keparat k-kau." Heiji mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi luka tembak di perutnya terlalu parah.

Gin terkekeh. Tanpa perasaan, Gin menendang Heiji ke ujung ruangan. Heiji mengerang kesakitan. Aku ingin menjerit tetapi luka di kepalaku mengacaukan fungsi otakku. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari dahiku. Darah.

Aku mencoba memegang luka di dahiku. Saat kupegang, rasa nyeri menjalari tubuhku tanpa ampun. Aku meringis pelan. Saat ku alihkan pandanganku kembali kepada Gin, ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan ulang aksinya.

"1.." Ia berputar ke kanan.

"2…"kali ini ke kiri. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Ran yang pingsan di sampingku, tak kuat melihat temanku akan di tembak.

DOR!

Lagi-lagi suara pistol menusuk gendang telingaku. Tetapi aku mendengar hal lain yang aneh. Gin berteriak. Aku melihat Gin ambruk di tengah ruangan. Pistolnya terlempar agak jauh.

"Huft, tepat waktu." Suara cempreng khas anak perempuan yang familier tertangkap oleh telingaku. Di jendela, Ai bertengger dengan pistol di tangannya. Dengan cekatan, ia merayap memasuki jendela dan masuk ke ruangan mengerikan ini.

"Tidak ada salahnya belum berubah wujud." Ia menaikkan bahunya dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Pandangan Ai menyapu seisi ruangan dengan teliti, lalu ia meringis. Ia berjalan menghampiri Gin yang masih tergeletak kesakitan.

"Lama tak jumpa, Gin." Ai menodongkan pistolnya tepat di tengah pelipis Gin.

Gin berdecak kesal. "Sherry. Tak kusangka tubuhmu ternyata mengecil."

Ai tertawa pelan. "Itulah sebabnya tidak punya otak yang pintar. Omong-omong, tak kusangka kalian melanjutkan bisnis obat terlarang."

Gin mendengus lalu menatap Ai tajam. "Kau pikir kita akan diam saja? Jangan pikir hanya kau lah peneliti yang kami punya, gadis manis." Lalu ia menyeringai seperti serigala.

Ai memindahkan moncong pistolnya ke bahu kiri Gin. Gin berteriak kesakitan. "Jaga mulutmu." Desis Ai. "Ceritakan semuanya mengenai organisasi ini. Dan siapa bos besar sialan yang sudah berada di akhirat itu."

Gin menggeram kepada Ai, tetapi Ai tidak mengindahkannya. "Kau tidak berhak mengetahui cerita keseluruhan cerita disini. Kau adalah penghianat. Dan tolong jaga mulutmu, gadis licik. Apa kau rela jika ayahmu dikatakan sialan oleh orang lain?"

Ai terkesiap, tetapi dengan cepat ia mengontrol ke terkejutannya. "A-ayah?"

"Iya. Bos besar itu adalah ayahku."

Aku menahan napas di tempatku. Ayah? Jadi Gin bukanlah tangan kanan bos, tetapi anak kandung bos? Berarti, Gin adalah penerus resmi dari organisasi ini. Berarti, sekarang Gin adalah bos besar. Aku bergidik memikirkan kenyataan ini.

Gin memanfaatkan keterkejutan Ai untuk berusaha menggapai pistolnya menggunakan kakinya. "Ku pikir beberapa saat berteman denganku, kau mengerti diriku, Sherry. Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku tidak sudi di perintah oleh orang lain? Dan kau masih tidak curiga mengapa aku mau tunduk kepada bos?" Gin berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Ai. Di tempatnya, Ai masih terdiam memelototi Gin. Pistol yang di arahkannya pada bahu Gin melorot sehingga pistol tersebut mengarah pada lantai.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kau diposisiku, Sherry? Tentu kau akan mematuhi perintah ayahmu kan? Walaupun itu adalah kejahatan. Kurasa pasti iya." Gin masih mengoceh sambil mencoba mengambil pistolnya. Pistolnya sudah ia tangkap di kakinya. Kini, ia sedang mencoba untuk memindahkannya dari kaki menuju tangan.

Aku mencoba untuk menghentikan kakinya. Kujulurkan tanganku untuk menangkap pergelangan kakinya. Tetapi nasib berkata lain. Tanganku tidak cukup panjang untuk meraihnya. Sial.

"Ah, sekarang aku adalah bos besarnya. Kau tahu Sherry, aku dihadiahi organisasi yang luar biasa oleh ayahku." Gin mulai mengoceh ngalor-ngidur. Pistolnya hampir mecapai tangannya.

"Ayah. Kau tahu, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Jadi, Sherry-"

DOR!

"Arggghhhh." Gin berteriak lagi.

Aku terkesiap. Pistol di tangan Gin belum sempat ia capai, jadi mustahil Gin yang menembak. Lagi pula, kalau Gin yang menembak, pasti ia tidak akan berteriak. Ai juga sama kagetnya. Ia menatap pistol di tangannya dengan bingung. Dari yang kulihat, tangannya tidak menarik pelatuk.

Suara langkah sepatu bot memecah keheningan mencekam ruangan ini. Orang tersebut berjalan dengan santai menuju depan Gin. Setelah ia berada tepat di depan Gin, barulah aku menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

Rena Mizunashi. Kir.

Aku mendengar suara napas Gin yang tercekat, ia memandang Kir tidak percaya. "K-kir."

Kir memutar-mutar pistolnya dengan santai. "Gin, Gin. Tembakan di bahu kiri oleh Sherry sepertinya tidak cukup untukmu. Hm.. sepertinya tembakan di bahu kanan mu oleh ku cukup."

"K-kenapa?"

"Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Kan, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Aku sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengan ayahku."

"Ayah? S-siapa?"

"Hondo. Ethan Hondou." Ia menatap tajam kea rah Gin tepat di manik matanya. Kir memandang ruangan ini dengan nanar, lalu tiba-tiba ia berteriak. "Masuk!"

Tiba-tiba koridor di belakangku menjadi ricuh. Suara derap kaki semakin lama semakin keras, lalu langkah kaki tersebut memasuki ruangan ini.

"Menyerahlah!" Agen Jodie berteriak dengan suara khas perempuan dewasa.

Gin berdecak kesal dan menyumpah-nyumpah di tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa seseorang mengangkat tubuhku. Aku dibopong keluar dari ruangan ini. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Lalu, aku merasakan kesadaranku makin lama makin menipis.

DEG.

Aku di bopong melewati lorong laser tadi.

DEG.

Wow, aku sudah melewati laboratorium. Eh, Bourbon masih pingsan di tempat.

DEG.

Loh? Lobby nya ramai sekali.

DEG.

Aku dimana? Mengapa aku duduk disini? Ah, Heiji dibaringkan di tengah. Semoga kamu baik-baik saja, Heiji. Aduh! Bau obat antiseptic disini keras sekali!

"Aduh!"

Aku meringis merasakan perih di dahiku. Rasa perih itu mengembalikan kesadaranku 100%. Reflek, aku meraih tanganku dan menyentuh dahiku.

"Ah, sakit ya? Maaf. Tapi tolong diam sebentar, saya sedang mengobati luka anda." Aku menoleh kepada pemilik suara tak di kenal ini. Petugas medis berseragam putih memandangku penuh harap sambil memegang kapas yang sudah di beri alcohol. Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata aku berada di dalam ambulans.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, dan silahkan lanjutkan."

Aku menurunkan tanganku dan mempersilahkannya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ran?"

"Disini." Suara Ran berasal dari sebelah kananku. Ia juga sedang diobati lukanya oleh petugas medis. Setelah melihat Ran, rasanya beban di bahuku terangkat sedikit. Aku mengehembuskan napas lega.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Sempurna" Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku meraih tangan kirinya, lalu menggenggamnya. Ran membalas genggamanku. Baru saja aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tangisan histeris Kazuha membatalkan niatku.

"Heiji! Bertahanlah Heiji!"

Rasanya seperti _de ja vu. _Dulu, pernah terjadi hal seperti ini. Heiji tertembak di bagian perutnya persis seperti saat ini.

Heiji tersenyum kecil pada kazuha. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut Kazuha.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh. Suara mu itu bisa membuatku semakin parah. Ayo dong senyum." Suara Heiji sangat lirih. Aku yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya saja harus mendengarkannya penuh konsentrasi.

Kazuha masih menangis tetapi sudah tidak histeris seperti tadi. Heiji masih membelai rambutnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba, tangannya memberi isyarat untuk Kazuha agar ia menunduk. Kazuha menunduk dengan bingung. Dengan sangat cepat, Heiji mencium Kazuha.

Aku dan Ran menganga di tempat. Ciuman Heiji tidak lama, tetapi lembut dan penuh perasaan. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Heiji tak sadarkan diri.

Kantin rumah sakit sangat sepi malam ini. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang makan sambil setengah tertidur.

Aku dan Ran duduk dalam diam di salah satu meja berkapasitas 4 orang. Kami berdua duduk berhadapan di samping jendela. Asap coklat panas mengepul ngepul dari cangkir coklat panas yang berada di hadapan kami.

30 menit yang lalu, kami semua sampai di rumah sakit. Heiji langsung di bawa menuju ruang operasi untuk mengobati luka tembaknya yang cukup parah. Kazuha memutuskan untuk menunggunya di depan ruang operasi. Sedangkan, aku dan Ran memutuskan untuk menunggu di kantin, karena aku punya banyak utang penjelasan yang harus kujelaskan pada Ran.

Entah karena gugup atau apa, tetapi rasanya malam ini sangat dingin. Saat ini pukul 9 malam. Aku menunduk menatap cangkir coklatku tanpa ada niat untuk meminumnya. Di hadapanku, Ran memutar-mutar cangkirnya dengan gugup.

"Jadi," Ran membuka percakapaan. "kamu mau menjelaskan semuanya? Kebenarannya?" Ia masih menatap cangkirnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri sendiri. "Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf terlebih dahulu. Maaf, Ran." Aku menatap Ran, tetapi ia masih bermain-main dengan cangkirnya.

"Waktu kita berpisah di taman bermain, aku mengikuti orang-orang dari organisasi jahat tadi. Tetapi, aku ketahuan dan aku dikasih minum obat oleh mereka." Aku menelan ludah.

"Karena obat itu, aku.. aku bukanlah Shinichi Kudo. Berbulan-bulan aku mencoba mengejar mereka. Mencoba untuk mencari obat penawarnya. Tapi mereka adalah organisasi yang lihai. Bahkan FBI dan CIA tidak bisa melacak mereka." Aku mengehentikan ceritaku sejenak, memandang lautan lampu yang menyinari Tokyo dari jendela di sampingku.

"Lalu, bulan lalu aku bertemu Heiji. Heiji selalu menolongku sejak tahu permasalahanku. Tetapi sialnya, secara tidak sengaja ia mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Makanya, ia menghilang dari Osaka dan tinggal di rumah professor. Kalau kita tidak menghilang, nyawa kita akan hilang dalam hitungan detik. Begitupula dengan orang yang mengetahui identitas kita."

"Seminggu lalu, secara tidak sengaja, aku dan Heiji menemukan petunjuk mengenai mereka. Dan, kita juga bisa berubah kembali menjadi diri kita sendiri. Permanen. Lalu, hari ini dengan di bantu oleh FBI dan kepolisian, kami menyerang pabrik mereka. Salah satu dari markas mereka. Saat ini, pabrik sudah kita kuasai, sehingga menguasai markas yang lain tidaklah sulit. Para FBI akan mengurus ini."

"Begitulah, Ran." Aku mengambil cangkirku lalu meminum isinya sampai habis. "Mengerti kan?"

"Jadi… jadi benar kamu adalah Conan?" Suara Ran sangat lirih. Kalau kantin ini tidak sepi seperti ini, bisa kujamin aku tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Aku menghela napas. Inilah saatnya. "Iya. Aku adalah Conan Edogawa."

Ran tidak merespons selama 1 menit. Tiba-tiba, ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu menatap ku tajam. Aku panic melihat sikapnya.

"Ran,maaf. Sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu! Astaga, Ran!" Ran berjalan mengitari meja dan berdiri di depan kursi kosong di sebelahku.

"Ran.. sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf! Tapi jangan membunuhku dulu!" Aku memejamkan mataku. Takut Ran akan melayangkan tendangan atau pukulan super jitunya.

Dan, hal yang dilakukan sekarang sangat diluar perkiraanku. Ran memelukku.

"Bodoh! Shinichi bodoh! Kenapa gak bilang dari dulu? Ah, iya itu berbahaya! Tetapi kamu tetap bodoh! Aku sama sekali tidak marah kalau kamu Conan! Yang penting kamu masih hidup!" Ran menangis sambil memeluk leherku sangat erat. Aku menganga melihat sikapnya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, aku membalas pelukannya dan membelai rambutnya.

"Maaf. Sangat berbahaya kalau aku melibatkanmu, Ran."

Ran mengangguk-agguk di bahuku. Aku tersenyum dan kembali membelai rambutnya.

Entah setan darimana yang datang, aku menarik diri pelukan Ran lalu mencium keningnya yang dekat dengan perban di kepalanya.

Wajah Ran langsung memerah karena ciumanku tadi. Dan aku berani bersumpah, wajahku pasti sama merahnya dengan wajahnya. Aku agak salah tingkah saat ini. Tetapi, apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku harus melanjutkannya.

"Emm.. Ran mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tetapi aku harus mengatakannya. Ran, aku suka kamu. Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

Oke, aku menyesali perkataanku. Astaga, harus bagaimana ini.

Wajah Ran bertambah merah. Ia menunduk menatap kursi sambil mengenggengam tangannya sendiri. Aku menelungkungupkan tanganku di kedua pipinya, mencoba membuatnya menatap mataku. Aku masih melihat ada sisa air mata di sudut matanya. Menggunakan ibu jariku, aku mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Setelah hening yang cukup panjang, Ran mengangguk. "Ya,aku mau."

Rasanya, aku seperti diangkat ke angkasa sambil menaiki unicorn. Memang hiperbolis, tetapi memang seperti itulah rasanya. Lalu, aku mencium Ran lagi dengan lembut. Kali ini, aku tidak menyesali keputusanku. Dan kali ini, aku mencium bibirnya.

***  
Lorong rumah sakit pada malam hari sungguh mencekam. Aku dan Ran berjalan menelusuri lorong ini sambil bergandengan tangan. 5 menit yang lalu, Kazuha meng-LINE Ran mengatakan bahwa Heiji sudah selesai di operasi dengan selamat. Dan, saat ini aku dan Ran sedang berjalan menuju ruang rawat Heiji.

"Hey, cool guy!" Aku menoleh saat aku mendengar suara khas Agen Jodie.

"Untuk hari ini, kami sangat berterima kasih. Mulai saat ini, serahkan saja mereka kepada kami." Ia tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku

"Tidak masalah. Omong-omong, kalian bisa masuk ke sana dengan di bantu oleh Kir ya?"

"Yap! Betul sekali! Kir menawarkan diri untuk membantu pada saat Akai menceritakan rencana penyerangan."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Baiklah, kami duluan ya. Heiji sudah selesai dioperasi." Aku tersenyum kepada Agen Jodie lalu melanjutkan perjalananku.

Kami sampai di ruang rawat Heiji. Secara perlahan, aku membuka pintunya. Di ranjang tengah, Heiji sedang tersenyum menenangkan kedua perempuan yang sedang menangis di kiri dan kanannya. Kazuha dan Ibunya.

Kami melangkah dengan diam hingga sampai di sebelah kiri Heiji. Heiji menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar."Kita berhasil!" ia mengepalkan tangannya ke udara sebagai tanda ajakan _high five_, aku tertawa lalu membalas hih fivenya.

"Yah, selamat kalian berhasil. Saat ini aku harus menjelaskan masalahnya kepada inspektur Matsumoto. Aku duluan ya, detektif muda. Dan, Heiji, cepat sembuh." Ayah Heiji yang semula tak kusadari keberadaannya di ruangan ini keluar.

"Ah, Heiji, aku bawa selimut kesukaanmu. Sebentar ya." Ibu Heiji berjalan dengan agak terburu-buru menuju tas bawaannya yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Hei, Kudo, tak kusangka akhirnya kita berhasil." Ia berbicara sambil menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya.

"Aku juga. Terima kasih, Heiji. Kalau kamu tidak membantu mungkin saat ini aku masih menjadi Conan." Aku tertawa pelan.

Heiji terkekeh di tempatnya. "Tidak masalah. 1 bulan menjadi anak kecil juga tidak ada salahnya. Yah, bagaimana pun juga lebih efektif bekerja besama disbanding bekerja sendiri. _Two is better than one._" Aku mengangguk-angguk menyetujuinya.

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Heiji mencium Kazuha lagi. Aku saling pandang dengan Ran sambil berusah menahan tawa. "Nah, sepertinya kalian perlu waktu berdua. Kita pergi duluan ya. Kita akan menunggu di depan. Duluan, ya." Ran berusaha menahan senyum sambil mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Lalu kami berdua tertawa saat sudah berada di luar.

"HEI BOCAH DETEKTIF!" sebuah suara berat yang familier menusuk telingaku. Tiba tiba, aku sudah di seret oleh paman detektif Mouri.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN TERHADAP RAN HAH?" Ia menjotos kepalaku. Aku meringis sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih sakit.

"Aduh, sakit paman." Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku. "Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sumpah. Saat sedang mengerjakan kasus, Ran tiba-tiba datang tanpa bisa kucegah. Lalu kami terkena pukul." Jawabku sambil menatap paman Mouri meminta pengertian.

"Halah, cari alasan saja!" Paman Mouri masih marah tetapi sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Hahaha, Pak Mouri, sebaiknya saya saja yang menjelaskan." Heizo Hattori tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkanku. Masih dengan sedikit emosi, Paman Mouri meninggalkanku dan Ran di koridor. Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan jengkel.

"Huh, paman itu harusnya berterima kasih. Aku kan yang membantunya sejak menjadi Conan!" aku menggerutu sendiri.

"Oh? Kamu yang membantu dulu ya? Wah, berarti ayah benar-benar bodoh, ya." Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Sepertinya bakal sepi pekerjaan nih, kalau gak ada Conan yang bantuin." Ran menggumam tidak jelas.

Aku menatapnya penuh arti, lalu dengan kepercayaan diri penuh aku mendekatinya. "Wah, kalau begitu kamu harus sabar sampai aku bisa menikahimu. Barulah hidupmu akan lebih enak sedikit."

Ran langsung merah wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus, lalu memukul bahuku. "Shin apa-apaan sih!" lalu dengan malu ia berjalan cepat meninggalkanku di belakangnya.

"Hei! Hei! Jangan di tinggalin dong! Wah, kalau ada orang melamar kan harus dijawab." Langkah Ran makin bertambah cepat.

Lorong yang tadinya sepi menggemakan suara tawaku. Saat ini, semuanya baik-baik saja. Ini bukanlah sebuah akhiran, tetapi sebuah awal yang baru. Dari sini, semuanya akan kembali menjadi normal. Semuanya. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

THE END

* * *

_Akhirnya! ending!_

_hehe, endingnya happy ending nih_

_buat romance nya ShinRan, maaf ya agak gimana gitu. ini pertama kali bikin ada romance nya ._

_buat semua yang udah baca, terimakasihhhhhh banget!_

_apalagi yang suka. ini fanfic pertama aku, jadi masih gak pede sama karya sendiri ._._

_next story insyallah secepatnya :D_

_sekali lagi, makasih yaaaaa. wabyuuu_

_-nisnis-_

_EPILOG : SOON_


End file.
